Valentines day
by edward6234
Summary: Simply a sequel to An Old Friend. I wrote this b/c of Emmauk26 Thanks! I hope its good!
1. Chapter 1

**An Old Friend sequel: Valentines day **

**Summary: Simply a sequel to ****An Old Friend****. I wrote this b/c of Emmauk26 Thanks! I hope its good!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that Stephenie Meyer does, but I am glad that we can have fun with the characters!**

………………………………

* * *

**I just wanted to thank Emmauk26 again for enjoying my story so much and also sharing my need to continue this story. I was thinking about it but had almost decided not to until I got this review! So thanks, I'm so glad you liked it really I am!! This is for you!**

………………………………

* * *

**Edward's POV**

**It was 11:30 the night before Valentines Day! I was racing back to Bella's house even though I knew she was already fast asleep. I had spent days trying to think of ways to celebrate this day with Bella but I couldn't think of anything that she would **_**APROVE **_**of. As much as I loved Bella, I only wished she would allow me to shower her with more. I never minded spending money as it was just something my family and I accumulated over the years and had more then enough to share but Bella never let me get her anything; well not with out an argument about it anyway. I didn't want to argue with her NOT **on _this _holiday. Not ever really! I finally thought I had come up with the perfect way to show her I loved her and a way that I didn't spend any money so there would be no need to complain. I found a small patch of wild roses a while back one night when Bella had made plans down at La Plush and I had to find _something _to do to keep from loosing my mind. It wasn't as hard as it once was to let her go but the long time away from her was still nerve racking and mostly I went for long runs in new areas. That's how I found this beautiful place where lots of different wild roses and other flowers grew. I had planned on bringing Bella to the little spot like I had brought her to our meadow but decided that for now I would just bring her 1 perfect rose. Red of course to show that I loved her and I had Bella's favorite chocolates that I had made myself. I knew if I had anything more she would undoubtedly refuse anything for me. This day would be perfect as I had carefully planned everything out so Bella would have no abjections. I was going to bring these things to her room with me tonight as I would watch her sleep and wait for her to wake. As I ran closer to the house I could hear the beautiful sound of Bella's steady heart beat and with every pulse my passed quickened and before I knew it I was scaling the side of her house and sliding into her open window. But something was …. _Off_, as I stepped into her room the overwhelming scent of flowers and the unappealing scent of sweets came to me!?? I stood there by the window stunned as I looked around the dark room. There were dozens upon dozens of _**ROSES **_and _BOXES OF CANDY _**EVERYWHERE**??? I know that Bella's room had been empty of these things before when I dropped her off for the evening with her father, so how did all _this _show up in the few hours that I was out?? More importantly _where or WHO _did they come from?? I couldn't think of anyone still diluted enough to think Bella was available for valentines day gifts such as these, not even that vile Mike would have gone this far at this point anymore. _SO then who? _I spent merely minutes by the window thinking about who it could have been. I still had no clues when I walked through the maze over to Bella's bed and laid next to my love, after dropping my small gifts on the table.Well I guess its not that important because these were definitely bought and Bella would not accept them willingly. My arms wrapped around her and she cuddled closer to me; sighing in her sleep. Bella would be waking in a few hours but for now I was left happily to watch my precious angel sleep, peacefully in my arms.

"_EDWARD_!" Bella had sighed in her sleep. She didn't talk all that much, not this late into the night and the few sighs of my name were more then welcome to my ears. I would do anything to hear her voice saying my name and all I had to do was _stay_, as if I could leave her again. Looking back at it now I can't believe that I had ever had the strength to be anywhere without her!? Bella was now and forever would be my only home, the only place that I would ever truly belong! She is my only love!!

…

Bella's POV

I was waking from a dream … It was a peaceful dream that was quickly becoming hard to remember and as I woke more an odd smell came to me? I didn't open my eyes and I didn't even move trying to wake myself and understand the strange scent. Suddenly the scent made sense it was flowers … roses and lots of them somewhere very close. Was I still dreaming? Was I somewhere out in a field of roses? The cold arms that were wound around me moved and his hand was stroking my face.

"Good morning Love! …. Did you sleep well?" Edward whispered in my ear and his cool breath brushed across my face as my smile grew and my eyes opened to find his perfect face.

"**GOOD MORNING! …. **And Yes I did thanks!"

His face was well beyond perfect and way as always more then I could handle as I stared at his eyes I could feel my mind slipping away. This often happened when he '_dazzled' _me. He seemed to find something funny as I stared and he chuckled and smiled my favorite crooked smile. He was more than I could have ever dreamed of and his looks were only this small part of him that I loved so much. I took a deep breath to help clear my incoherent thoughts and was suddenly overcome with the scents of roses again? …. The sun was barely rising but the room was starting to brighten as I looked around my room and with wide surprised eyes saw what seemed to be every inch of my room covered by roses and boxes of sweets??? I turned back to Edward ready to complain and demand an explanation for all this, but when I looked at him he glaring at the room as well?

"Did you …?" I asked very confused and still not sure why he would be glaring now.

"Of course I didn't Bella? …. I know how you feel about _me _buying you things and clearly _THIS _would be … undesirable to you." He said as he waved his hand around my room. If it wasn't Edward that filled my room with roses and candy _then _……..? I only had to think for what seemed was no time at all. I knew the cause of all the gifts as soon as the date came to me again. Today was Valentines Day!

"OH!! … That's right, It's Valentines Day today! Well that's a relief then."

Edward seemed to be confused as I turned back to him and kissed his perfect lips.

"Bella? …. Doesn't this …… I mean, well you don't seem …. ?" He was having trouble wording his question and I for one didn't want to waist time babbling when I could be kissing him, so I cut him off with another kiss and this time he kissed me back. My breathing became very ragged and my heart was surely going to jump through my chest at any moment when he slowly pulled away and I rested my head on his chest while both of our breathing slowly became normal again.

"_Bella_?" Edward wasn't about to let it go apparently. what ever was bothering him I was ready to wait for him to say it now. … He took a deep breath. "Doesn't this bother you? …. Bella I didn't do this and I don't have any idea …"

"Oh … well I know who did it, _well sort of, _so don't worry." It was true that I did know that it _wasn't _Edward and that it could have only been one person. It was only when I remembered what **today **was that I realized what all this was?

"You do?? ….. Wait then who?" Edward looked around the room glaring again, I guess he wasn't a big fan of the smell. It was even strong to _me _I can't imagine what it's like for him.

"Its not big deal, this happens every year and I don't really know _WHO _his it is. All I know is every year my room is covered in gifts and there's never a card or a note or anything but it all comes from someone!" The first time it happened I was so young and mom thought some boy from my class snuck into our house but no one I knew would do that. Not that I would want it even if they did, this was **WAY **over the top! "Its really nothing I usually end up throwing all this away or giving them to someone that would really enjoy them."

"Bella? Someone brings all of this to your room every year while you are sleeping, you don't know who he is or anything about him and none of this bothers you!!??" Edward said as he turned me around to face him. He seemed more upset now then he was looking around my room? … What was he worried about?

"Its nothing Edward? Its not like who ever it is wanted to hurt me I mean he had plenty of chances right?" He flinch and I regretted saying it like that but that was my point I was fine, who ever it was he didn't do anything!!? "Edward look there's nothing to worry about really!"

"Bella! ….." He sighed and pulled me into his arms again. "I'm sorry, you may be right its just … I can't help myself from worrying! Everything that happens to you makes me worry. And the thought of some _stranger _in your room _REALLY _gets on my nerves. If you say there's nothing to worry about then I believe you!" Edward seemed to be sincere, but apart of me was still a little worried that he wasn't all that over it but for now I was going to let it go. As long as he was holding me in his arms nothing else really mattered.

…

Edward's POV

Bella relaxed more into my arms and I was lost in my thoughts. She may not have been very worried about the stranger in her room but I didn't like it. Although I couldn't really tell if this was the jealous part or the protective side of me, maybe be a little of both. Either way I wasn't going to just let this go. The smell in the air was too filled with roses and sweets to tell the scent of the person who brought them, the scents were even mixing with Bella's and that wasn't helping my mood much. Not that I was going to let her see my ill temper, not today. No nothing was going to ruin this day, this was going to be a perfect day! For now I was going to enjoy my day with her and forget everything else at least till another day!

"Happy Valentines Day Love!" I said kissing the top of her head as I reached for the rose and chocolates that I brought for her. A small part of me was slightly irked by the fact that Bella didn't seem to mind the over the top gifts left for her, only when she thought they had come from me did she show any signs that she was displeased by them. I wished she would allow me to buy her gifts and show her how much I truly loved her but that part of me was quickly over shadowed when she took the small box with a huge smile and kissed my cheek.

"THANK YOU EDWARD!!!" She kissed my other cheek and held the rose to her face as she cuddled closer in my arms. "Its so beautiful I've never seen a rose like this before!" Bella really seemed to like the simple things I would do for her and as long as she was happy I would do anything to keep her that way!

"It was my pleasure Bella!" I loved to see her so happy and hoped that I could keep her this way for the rest of forever and never do anything to take that perfect beautiful smile from her blushing face. But of course something so perfect never lasts too long, she started to frown and just as quickly my smile faded with hers, what could be bothering her now??

"Edward? …. I really love these, they're perfect really!! …… But well I don't really have anything for you? ….I did but I tripped and it broke, _stupid, stupid klutz! _So there's nothing I have for you and I'm so sor…" She explained and I had to cut her off before she could go any further. I kissed her lips, her warm, soft, perfect lips and she didn't continue when I released her so I did for her.

"Bella I don't want to hear any of that. You are not stupid!" I kissed her forehead. "You don't need to do anything for me, all I ever want from you is _**YOU**_!!! As long as you are happy and safe I have everything I will ever need Love!!"

"Yeah … but Edward….!!?" She stared again.

"NO, no buts Bella …. Not today! Today is only going to be a happy day okay!?"

"Okay" Bella sighed and the frown slowly faded back into the bright smile that I loved and she held the rose to her nose again. "Where did you get this anyway? Its so beautiful Edward and so unusual but in a good way!!" Bella mused. She really did see the beauty in everything around her and where some people would see a wild rose as strange and unruly flower that grew in the middle of nowhere, Bella saw a treasure!

"I found a small patch of wild roses and other flowers one night when I was running! I saw them and they seemed too perfect not to share. Sometime I will bring you out to see the rest of them, I think you would really love this place!!"

Her eyes light up when I suggested that I should show her the rest of the wild plants and I made plans for the perfect day to take here, the weather was going to be clear for the next few days maybe she would like to go tomorrow?

"REALLY EDWARD!!!??? …… I would love to see them!" Bella was sp excited and the thought of waiting till tomorrow was becoming difficult but I had other plans for us today and there was something else that I wanted to share with this wonderful creature!

"Of course Bella we could go tomorrow if you want but today I have something I wanted to share with you!"

She didn't like this as much and I knew with out reading her mind that she was worrying that I had more to give her then the small simple gifts that I had brought her already. She was so cute and adorable when she was pouting that it was hard not to chuckle at the sight.

"Edward? …. What more could you possible share with me?" She wasn't looking up at me now and I knew that she wouldn't return her eyes to mine until I told her what ever I was planning. "I mean really this is all great but I don't need anything more from you and with my gift being broken this is already _**TOO **__MUCH_!!!"

"I disagree Bella but as it is I'm not going to be giving you anything more. I knew you wouldn't like me to so I didn't. I just wanted to show you something Love!

She looked back up now and almost smiled, but still looked suspicious.

"Oh! ….. Ummm ok, so where are we going then?" Bella asked as she cuddled back into my arms laying down with me again. It was still kind of early but too bright out for my little surprise as of yet so all we had to do was kill a little more time. I would be perfectly content to wait here with her in my arms but I would see what she would like to do, it was always about what she wanted and what would make her happy.

"Well there is still some time to waist before the lighting would be right … so anything you would like to do to pass the time is fine with me!"

"So … its up to me then?" She smirked and blushed as she turned in my arms so her face was merely inches from my and I couldn't help but smile with her and pulled her closer to me as she leaned in to kiss me again. She always loved any opportunity she could find to push my self control just a little farther then the last time. See how far she could push before I would pull her away and let her breath and I for one wasn't going to complain. I wasn't truly sure that I would always be in perfect control when she did this but I knew that if it got too far out of hand that I was strong enough to at least move across the room till I was in control again. I kissed her back and held her gently to me as both of our breathing became ragged and rushed and her heart, her beautiful heart has racing wildly out of control. Again I wished my own dead heart could beat just once more just for her to better prove the effects she has on me and prove that I need her and love her more then she would believe. I released her lips and began to kiss up and down her jaw line and down the length of her neck and back up as she was catching her breath and she sighed and leaned closer into my kisses. The smile on my face was growing so huge that it was stating to be unfamiliar to me, not that I would be complaining but the more time I spend with this wonderful angel the more she seems to effect every part of me and the love I feel for her only ever seems to grow with every new feeling I feel.

"So …. exactly ….. how much …. time are we …. _Wasting_!!?" She breathed in between gasps. I chuckled she was so adorable and she was all mine for as long as she would allow. How lucky could I be!!

"Well as much time as you would like Bella, today is after all about making you happy! If you never wanted to leave this room we could stay here forever but what I would like to share with you does need to wait till a little after dark!" I kissed her collar bone again.

"Well … dark is … a ways off … right!?" Bella smiled and her breathing was becoming more normal until I lightly breathed on her neck before kissing my way back to her lips again.

"Yes, that's true ….. Its barely noon now. So there is plenty of time left till dark. Was there something else you wanted to do Love?" I whispered against her skin just inches from her lips.

She took a deeper breath and sighed deeply before sitting up on the bed breaking my hold on her? Was something wrong? "_Wow_! …" She breathed smiling. "Edward you are _way too _good at that!" I chuckled as she continued. "You really know how to drive me crazy sometimes, …. But I should probably get rid of all this before Charlie sees and starts asking questions!" She wasn't looking at me anymore and I wondered if she was hiding something from me or just trying to think of what to do with all the stuff!??

"Would you like some help carrying all this … what will you do with them??"

"Umm …. I'm not sure? ………… Maybe I could give them away?" She seemed lost in thought as she got up and looked around, clearly not sure which pile of roses and boxes to move first. "Do you think that Alice would want the roses? … She seems to love to decorate with them… right?"

"Alice does love them for decorating and Esme will appreciate the color and smell. That's very generous of you Bella!" She was always so kind and thoughtful to everyone around her. "What about the rest then? Don't you like the chocolates?"

"Well I don't really need all these and I like your's better anyway! …. Maybe Angela and Jessica would like them?" Bella mused as she started to put them into piles on her bed. I smiled as she was speaking and helped her gather all the boxes.

"That's a great idea Bella, I'm sure Angela would love them and appreciate that you thought of her!" I neglected to mention Jessica as I knew what she would think of Bella's innocent thoughtfulness and I'm sure that it wouldn't go the way Bella would hope. Jessica was much to insecure to think that Bella was simple just being nice as a friend and she was also stubbornly jealous of Bella for all the attention she doesn't get anymore. At least Bella had a great friend like Angela she was a sweet girl and very thoughtful like my Bella! After Bella and I had all the roses and candy in many piles on and long her bed side she stood looking at them before sitting at the desk and staring up at me. She smiled.

"Do you really think Alice would like them? …. I could just throw them out! Or maybe …..?" Bella had no idea what she was say and I knew all too well who's name would show on my phone the second it started to ring, interrupting Bella before she could finish. I had to stifle a laugh as I answered.

"Alice calm down …" She cut me off before I could finish.

"**EDWARD CULLEN **… if you even _THINK _about letting her throw those beautiful flowers away I will ….I will ……_**I'LL GO INSANE **_Edward I swear I will!!!!!" Alice was yelling into the phone, as always over the reacting to the lost of anything that could be used to decorate. Even if she didn't know Bella would have given them to her she hated to see perfectly good flowers going to waist and would have killed me for allowing her to just throw them in the trash, as if I would allow it myself?

"Are you quite finish Alice? …. Well calm down Bella isn't throwing anything in the trash so just _breath _Sis!" I knew she would find the joke about as funny as the roses in the trash but I also knew it would break her from her endless tantrum.

"Ha, ha Edward. … Well you better stop her then. …. Oh and Your little surprise, Bella is going…." I hung up on her then. I didn't want to know what she saw in a vision of how Bella was going to react. I wanted to be surprised by her reaction and not ruining it by hearing it from Alice. I had no idea as to how Bella would react to tonight's events and I didn't want to know until she saw them for herself.

"So that's a yes I'm guessing!? … Sorry Alice yelled at you!" Bella looked at the floor as she frowned and I was upset that I even answered the phone in the first place. Bella wasn't supposed to be upset. Not ever and especially _**NOT**__ TODAY_!! I ran to her side, leaning down and lifted her chin so her eyes were looking at mine.

"Bella …. She didn't yell at me and you didn't do anything to apologize for!!" I looked into her eyes begging her frown to turn up again. My planed worked as she stared into my eyes her lips turned up in the corners and I lightly kisses her soft smile.

…

I had helped Bella gather all the roses and the different boxes of chocolates and sweets into my car as her truck had no more for them all and started to drive to my house to drop the roses off to Alice before dealing with Jessica's suspicions and Angela's kindness. Alice of course was already waiting on the steps when we pulled up to the house and Bella smiled as soon as she saw my hyper active sister _JUMPING _up and down as she ran to open Bella's door for her to steal a hug.

"OH THANK YOU BELLA!!! THANK YOU!!!" Alice squealed and released Bella into my arms as she bounced back a step still smiling like crazy. '_She's so great I love my sister so much and she must love me to have thought of me and I love the roses!!!_' Alice's thoughts were becoming incoherent babbles of love and happiness as she bounced more and more.

"Wow! … Umm your welcome but its no big deal really Alice. I'm glad you like them though really!!" Bella giggled and she turned to grab the first arm full of flowers. I had more then half of them already in hand and was passing them off to the overly hyper Alice. She ran them into the house and came back for the rest. Once she was sure she got the last of them Bella closed the car door and turned back to Alice who still hadn't stopped bouncing with joy since we drove up to the house.

"Ok, ok Alice she gets it _YOUR _HAPPY!!" I chuckled and playfully pushed down on her head to keep her from bouncing. Bella giggled and Alice stuck her tongue out at me but she to laughed after a second. "Ok well we better get going now Bella …" I took her hand as I held her door open and helped her in the car.

"Bye Alice, enjoy the flowers!" Bella called as I drove off down the long drive way. Alice was sure to enjoy them as well as the rest of us. She was sure to have them scattered throughout the whole house by now and Esme was certainly going to love them! We drove in silence all the way to Angela's, it was a very comfortable silence as I held Bella's hand in mine and she rested her head on my shoulder. Bella had called Angela on our way over and found out that Jessica was over there helping her pick out an outfit for her date with Ben tonight. She told Angela that she had something for her and Jessica and that we were on our way over, Angela of course was thrilled to have another girls opinion and to see Bella again. I pulled up to the curb and went to open Bella's door for her just as Jessica and Angela came out to meet Bella with welcoming hugs and warm smiles.

"BELLA!! Its so good to see you!" Angela said sincerely and wrapped Bella in a tight hug as Jessica rushed over to join the excitement as she glanced up at me. '_Edward and Bella must be on their way to a date as well I won't keep her long then._'She thought."Hello Edward!" Angela was always so welcoming and for that I was grateful.

"Hi Bella! …. Edward." Jessica said barely looking at either of us as she hugged Bella too. '_Why would Bella be giving us anything on Valentines day anyway …. Does she think we wouldn't get anything for anyone else? And what's Cullen doing helping her? Maybe she's just rubbing in that __**he **__likes __**her **__and not us … that little..!!_' Jessica's thoughts were as always filled with jealousy and irritation so I tried my best to drown her out and smiled. Jessica was also good at hiding her true thoughts from her face and she smiled sweetly at Bella and it took all my strength to _not _take Bella in my arms and run her as far from the simple minded child as possible.

"I brought you guys chocolates! I hope you like them…!" Bella said as she turned to get them from the car but I was already pulling them out before she started talking. She looked up at me then. "OH! … Thanks Edward!" I smiled at her and handed a small stack; there must have been 50 different boxes of candy in her room she kept a few for her father and the rest she was going to give to her friends here. She had two stacks of 20 or so boxes, she handed one stack to Jessica and the other to Angela. Both girls were genuinely shocked.

"Ummm wow!! …. Thanks Bella ……… this is so … nice of you?" Angela was surprised and very pleased that Bella would be so kind. '_I wonder why she would be giving all this away … she is such a sweet person!_' Her thoughts were calm and pleasant

"Yeah she's right! … Thanks Bella!" Jessica smiled and I did my best to stay in Angela's head as to not hear what ever rude comment she would have now.

"Bella is always so kind isn't she!?" I kissed the top of her head as I wrapped her in my arms again. I couldn't help the feeling of wanting to get her far from Jessica and the only thing that was stopping me was Angela's kind thoughts and not wanting to hurt her feelings by rushing Bella away.

'_They are so cute and he truly seems to care for her! … That's so nice! I shouldn't keep them from their plans_' Angela mused to herself as she watched us together. "Well we should let you both get back to your day together! … Jessica come on I still need your help!! Oh and Thank you again Bella!" She said as she pulled Jessica back towards the house.

"Oh Right!! … Thanks Bella see you … soon!" Jessica said as she rushed behind Angela. I was thankful for Angela's quick escape and for allowing me the chance to rush Bella away from Jessica. Bella on the other hand seemed a little upset as she watched her friends rushing off. She must miss them much more then she lets on. I would have to make a point to give her more time with them on her times off. I was still staring at Bella thinking of all the time I keep her from her friends and how selfish it was to keep her all to my self when there were other people she would like to be with as well. Bella turned to me once they went inside and our eyes met before she smiled and took my hand.

"Well they seem happy, I hope Jessica wasn't too upset that I brought you here? Sorry!" Bella mused and I realized she was worried that Jessica's thoughts would have upset me. She was truly an observant girl and rarely missed anything. Jessica's thoughts were never something I looked forward to on any day but for Bella to be the one to apologize for her thoughts was beyond unnecessary.

"Its not like she can help them. Its no big deal! ….. She was very grateful for the gift though!" I said as I helped her back into the car. The sun was starting to set and I was getting very anxious about having to wait to show her the surprise I was more than ready to see her reaction to. But I wanted everything today to be about what she wanted so again I gave her the choice hoping she was as ready to see this as I was for her to see it!! "So what do you want to do now Love?"

She looked out the window at the setting sun and I thought that maybe she was wanting to know what I had planned for her. "Well you had something planned for us didn't you? …. Is the sun down enough for that surprise or do we still have time?" She seemed to be excited about something but I couldn't tell if it was my plans or if she had something else she would rather do first??

"Well the light will be fine like this but if you had something you wanted to do first we have all night for my plans."

"No, I would love to see what you wanted to show me Edward!" She exclaimed as she pulled herself closer to me and I wrapped an arm around her and held her close, as we both smiled.

…

Bella's POV

We drove for a few miles up in some mountain area and Edward's smile only grew the farther up we went. Where every he was taking me he must really liked thinking about this place. I didn't really care too much about where we were going as long as I was with Edward then I was happy!! There was a trail at the spot where he parted his car and I had a feeling that we wouldn't be taking it but running was certainty coming. it's a good thing I enjoyed running now, it was hard to believe I once feared running with him but I guess it was just something I had to get used to.

"Do you mind?" He asked as he helped me out of the car.

"Not at all …. I would love to run with you if that's how we need to get there!"

He chuckled and gently helped me on his back and started running through the woods. The sky was becoming very dark and with in the deep cover of the trees it was even darker now. Edward was running faster then I remembered him ever running and his brilliant smile flashed all of his perfect white teeth and I kissed his neck.

"Thanks you! I love you Bella, Happy Valentines Day!" He said as his pace seemed to slow and he as walking through a clearing.

"Happy Valentines Day Edward! … I love you too!!"

He suddenly stopped just at the edge of the last of the trees and effortlessly pulled me from his back to encircle his arms around me, holding me close to his chest. He kissed my forehead and then took my hand to lead me passed the last of the trees. … We were high up on a cliff over looking a huge valley with a lake and a river flowing into the distance. The sky was so clear and cloudless that it was light up by millions of bright and shining stars!! You could see for miles even in the dark and the full moon made the stars seem so much brighter. The moonlight and the breeze played in Edward's hair and light up his already smiling face!! There was so much beauty so high up that I was speechless and all I could do was stare wide eyed and with my mouth hanging opens I was sure.

"You have always said that you couldn't see the stars as much around Forks, so I found this place and thought of you!!" He explained when I didn't say anything. He smiled as I continued to stare speechless at the beautiful sight in front of me. He was the greatest guy in the world and he always knew just how to find the best way to show that he loved me!! I would never be able to do anything to make up for all the perfect things that he has done for me! …. He was so perfect and he wanted to be with me and share all these beautiful things with me!? I looked around at the lovely sight again and tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"_BELLA_? …. What's wrong? …….. Bella?" he asked anxiously, I couldn't answer I was still too speechless to do anything but burry my face into his chest and hold him in my arms as the tears continued to fall. he wrapped his arms tightly around me as well and started rubbing my back soothingly. "Bella?? …. If you want to leave …?" He trailed off not understanding what was bothering me and probably feeling lost at what to do to stop my tears. If only he knew I was crying because I was **happy **…. He loved me so much and wanted to share something more beautiful than I could have ever imagined with _me_!!! "Bella **please **_SAY SOMETHING_?? …. What's wrong!!??" He begged now and I couldn't stand to hear him so upset … not when I was feeling so ……. _Blissful_!!

"Edw…." I started but I was cut off by someone in the distance.

"_YOU MADE __**HER CRY**_!!?? I thought you would take care of her _NOT HURT HER_!!!???" Some one was yelling and Edward's arms around me tensed. The tears stopped flowing when I looked up and I saw Tristan glaring at us from back by the trees??? What's was he doing here? I thought he left!!??

"Tristan? ….. What are… you…..?" I tried to talk but the tears were making my voice scratchy. I tried to clear my throat but Edward cut me off when I tried again.

"What are you doing here?" Edward sounded truly shocked as if he hadn't noticed him coming this way… maybe he hadn't because he was worried about me?

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER _**AND ON THIS DAY**!!!??" Tristan was yelling still, he was yelling at Edward and I didn't like it. I wasn't upset and he had no right yelling at Edward even if I was.

"Its not like I did this on purpose … and she won't even tell me what's wrong!!" Edward said, desperation deep in his voice. I regretted not finding my voice sooner and wished I could explain now but of course I couldn't get a single word in now, not between these two.

"WELL CLEARLY _**YOU **_DID SOMETHING **WRONG**!! …….. I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HER!!!??" Tristan yelled again.

Edward flinched as he let go of me and dropped his hands to his side. I clung to him and tried to explain again but Edward cut me off again. "I don't know what I did …. I wanted things to perfect ……. I don't know where I went wrong!!??" He sounded so lost and hurt, how could I do that to him!!???? I looked up at him but he wasn't looking at me his eyes were closed tight and he looked so pained.

"HOW COULD YOU!? …. YOU ARE SO STUPID **THIS IS YOUR FAULT**!!!!" Tristan yelled again, his anger only seeming to grow as mine was starting to as well. Tristan had no rights to yell at Edward and Edward had no reason to be so sad. I wasn't upset I was happy ….. Well I was before Tristan came back and started yelling for no reason. NOW I WAS PISSED! I turned to glare at Tristan as he glared at Edward and I moved so I was standing in between them.

"I know that!" Edward said flatly. I couldn't take this anymore and my anger was getting the best of me. …. Tristan was ruining everything!!

"STOP IT …… BOTH OF YOU NOW!!!" I yelled as load as my lungs would allow and my voice echoed in the deep valley below us. They both froze and Tristan's eyes softened as he looked down at me. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as well. "I have had it with you _YELLING _at him Tristan!! He didn't do anything!!!" He looked at me as if I has speaking an unknown language or something?

"But he made you cry Bella!!?" Tristan's voice was much calmer when he spoke to me and some how this only fueled my anger more.

"Bella!!? …. You don't have to do this." Edward's voice sounded dead with grief and it took everything in me not to turn around but I needed Tristan to stop first.

"TRISTAN THAT IS ENOUGH NOW!!" I was the only one yelling now and I know that he wouldn't yell if I told him to stop. I was so angry at him for ruining this perfect place and I just wish that everything could settle back down and I could enjoy the beauty again. I took a deep breath and then all my anger was gone just as suddenly as it came.

"What happened Bella?" Tristan asked not taking his eyes off of my face.

"I wasn't hurt …. Or upset or any of that!!" I looked back at Edward and he looked confused even more than Tristan did when I turned back to him. "I was ….. Overwhelmed…. I was happy Tristan!!"

"You were crying? …." Edward asked still confused. I sighed and turned to lay my head on his chest.

"I was so shocked by the beauty of this perfect place and so happy that you wanted to share it with me that I was speechless and I was so overwhelmed that my eyes started to tear …. Its not that I was …. upset and I'm so sorry I couldn't say anything before!! I didn't mean to worry you really I didn't Edward!!!"

"So? ….. You were ……. happy Bella?" Edward and Tristan both asked clearly still confused. Edward's arms wrapped around me again and I relaxed into his embrace.

"Yes! …. That's all really!! ….. And I'm sorry I made you think anything else!!"

"OH!? …… Well that changes things then." Tristan said and it sounded as if he was a lot closer now. Like he was stand a few steps away now. "Sorry Edward …. I didn't mean to be so harsh ……. Its just well you know!!?"

"Its alright! …. I'm just happy that she's not really upset!! Had the situation been reversed I'm sure I would have done the same." Edward said simple forgiving him and Edward used one of the hands that was around me to shake Tristan's. I wasn't too happy about Tristan getting off so easy but if this was going to calm everything down and I could enjoy the rest of my night I was going to let it go ……… _FOR NOW_!!

"What are you doing here anyway!??" I asked not even bothering to moving my head from Edward's chest.

"I always check on my angel on Valentines Day Bella ….. Even if you don't know it. I've never missed year!!" He sounded so proud of this and I had to stifle a laugh. Then his words sank in and I turned around in Edward's arms yet again. He never missed a year he was always here with me on Valentines Day?? …. Does that mean that all those strange gifts…..?

"So you're the one who buys her those gifts every Valentines Day!?" Edward asked before I could speak. Tristan chuckled at the look on my face and he lightly stroked my face when I blushed.

"Who else did you think it was? …. All these years and you forget how special you are!!? When will you ever learn to understand how much you mean to me ….. _US_!!" Tristan said and rephrased when he looked up at Edward and he smiled. I was at least glad he included Edward in his statement.

"I see …. But still I thought you left because you had to take care of something. I mean you never show up so soon between visits!?" He never really visited before really, I mean the last time when he stayed for a few day and I founded out that he was a vampire …. One that was a little strange but a vampire none the less, was the first time I had _seen _him since I was a little girl and he was paid to watch me.

"Yes .. Well I left so I could pick out and pick up all the Valentine gifts that once again you gave away." Tristan answered simple.

"That's why you left before? …. Huh that makes sense I guess." Edward said.

"Well you spent way too much and I hate that!!" I suddenly blurted out and they both just laughed at me. Edward pulled me into his arms again and kissed my head.

"Well I guess I'm not needed here anymore so … as long as you're happy then I'll see you next year Dear!" Tristan said and he started to walk away. I was glad to be getting back to my time alone with Edward but I didn't really want to see Tristan leave again so soon. It wasn't like I saw him a lot any more anyway. Sometimes I really missed him.

"Hold on a minute Tristan!?" Edward called suddenly and he had a hard edge to his voice this time.

Tristan stopped and turned back to look at him. "What can I do for you Edward?" Tristan smirked and waited for an answer.

"What did you do to me? …. When you were yelling before, what was that?" Edward asked and I was completely confused however Tristan's smile only grew. What were they talking about? Tristan had done something to Edward??

…

Edward's POV

I was sure that he had done _something _…. I had no idea what it was but something wasn't quite right!!? I felt horrible when I thought Bella was upset but I didn't think it was truly because of something I had done or something I hadn't done until he showed up??? …. What did he do that caused the difference?

"What do you mean exactly Edward?" Tristan's smile had en edge to it and I knew he understood my meaning. '_You're very good for catching the difference most people never know when I do that to them Edward_!' he thought.

"Tristan what did you do!?" Bella demanded. I kissed her neck, I hadn't meant to upset her by asking I was only curious. Bella was so protective of me and I found her anger so adorable as did Tristan. He however didn't seem to mind that her anger was pointed in his direction at the moment.

"Calm down Bella … Edward is fine! …. I didn't do anything that would have harmed him." He told her.

"What was it then?" I was only asking to understand the odd feeling that came over me as he yelled.

"Well I was just using one of my borrowed powers that's all!" Tristan told Bella. '_You should know that your 'brother' isn't the only empath out there boy!! There are many tricks I have up these sleeves so you better watch yourself with her!! ANYMORE __**MISTAKES **__AND YOU __**WILL **__HAVE TO DEAL WITH __**ME**_!!!!!' He was yelling in his thoughts at the end and I saw a hint of jealously and greed planted in his head. He wanted to protect her and keep her for himself … he wanted to turn her against me. He was threatening me over Bella's safety but what he wanted was to rip her from my arms!!!

"Borrowed power… What power Tristan? What did you do!!?" Bella asked him a little more force behind her voice this time. I wrapped my arms around her and looked straight at the vampire that wanted to be where I was. _**I wasn't going to move**_!!

"He used a power like Jaspers to make me feel worse for hurting you Bella that's not that bad now is it!?" I said wishing she would let it go, if she did he would leave as to not upset her himself. He wasn't going to take her from me and I wouldn't fight him with her so close, she would undoubtedly get hurt trying to stop us from fighting.

"Yes that's all I did Bella! …. I thought he had hurt you and I didn't feel that he fully felt as bad as he should have. I didn't know that you were just happy and I'm sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusion Dear!!" Tristan apologized. He was trying to get her to forgive him so he could convince her she was better off with him than with me. I wouldn't work. At least I didn't think that it would. But in any case my arms wouldn't leave her until she ordered me to let go!! Bella had no idea what he was trying to do and I wasn't about to let him try and come between us, _I _was the one that loved her _NOT HIM!!?? _He was protective of her and a bit territorial but he didn't love her not like I do!!

"Well don't do it again Tristan. Edward didn't do anything wrong and you had no right to hurt him like that! …" Bella said and she sighed. "It was good to see you again Tristan but I think its time you took off!!" I smiled and I knew that he would do as she said, so soon he would be gone and I could enjoy my time alone with Bella again. This time she wouldn't be crying either!! As expected he smiled at her and turned to leave.

"See you later Bella dear!" Tristan said as he reached the edge of the trees again. '_I'll be watching you __**BOY **__so you better not screw up GOT IT_!?' he thought to me as he disappeared into the night covered forest. Bella and I stood there for some time before I relaxed and she relaxed when I did and turned around in my arms so she was facing me again … She looked up at me and looked like she was going to apologize!? _Well I wasn't going to have any of that_!! I kissed her before she even had a chance to speak and pulled her close to me as I held her as tightly as I dared.

"WELL! That was …. great!!" She said once I let her catch her breath again. "You know this is a beautiful place and the stars are so perfect out here. …. Just like you Edward!!"

"I'm truly happy that you like it so much Bella!! I'm sorry things got out of hand before. Now Love lets just enjoy the rest of _OUR _Valentines Day together! Shall we!!??" Bella belonged with me!! There was nothing that _Tristan _could do about it! _**I was sure of this**_**!!**


	2. Ch2 Time Changes Things

Ch2 Time Changes Things

Emmauk26 2010-01-22. chapter 1 review.  
OMG, THANK YOU, thank you, thank you, hun, I LOVE ya, that was AMAZING, I LOVE it, you TOTALLY rock, Tristan is a dick, how dare he hurt Edward like that poor thing, looks like Tristan's not as nice as he makes out he is, wonder if he's gonna keep trying to get between Bella and Edward; thanks so much for doing this hun your such a fantastic writer and I love your ideas, I'd LOVE to ask for a sequal to this, hehe, but I think I might be pushing my luck just a bit, lol, but i'm not gonna object if it gets you to agree, (smiles cheekily at you) hehe, looking forward to reading more of your amazing stories, keep up the great work. ;-D

A/N: This is the 2nd chapter in my sequel story for **An Old Friend. **And Above is the review I got from the 1st chapter that made me want to continue writing this story. I just wanted to thank Emmauk26 again for enjoying my story so much. I loved the review for the last chapter so much and I have been meaning to update this story but so many things have gotten in my way,_ like updating__**/**__writing my other stories and life in general _and for that I am sorry! I hope this makes up for neglecting this story until now. I hope you like this one as much as the others!  
Also about certain things in this story, I do not have sure facts about so I'm mostly guessing. For example I have jumped ahead in time so Renesmee is born and I had to guess her age for about the time of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that Stephenie Meyer does, but I am glad that we can have fun with the characters!

Bella's POV.

A few weeks ago Edward and I had the best Valentines Day ever! I almost can't believe its been about a year and a half since Edward turned me. Since Renesmee was born and since _we started living our happily ever after as a family_. Renesmee is still growing and learning very quickly but it doesn't frighten Edward and I like it used to. We know she's going to be alright and live a long and happy life with all of us! Her age may be around a year and a half but her looks are closer to that of a twelve and a half year old. Everyone in the family _absolutely __**adore **_her and are always trying to spend time with her, teaching her things, shopping, talking, or just playing and having fun. Emmett wants to teach her how to fight and play pranks on people. Jasper is teaching her strategies for what Emmett is teaching. Rose and Alice, _of course_, take her shopping all the time. Renesmee loves to help Esme decorate and make plans for renovations. Carlisle of course, keeps an eye on her progressions but loves to read with her as well. Her father loves to play the piano with her, she's picking up on that quite well. Edward has offered to teach me as few times as well but I would rather listen than play. Everyone loves her and its has become very easy to accept the wolves always hanging around, _especially _Jacob. I admit, at first I over reacted to Jake's imprinting on my baby but _I was a little unstable at the time_. But now, everyone gets along ok; even Rose has been a little nicer… _well she's been __**quieter **__but still_. Its hard to believe that after everything that has happened to us that we still get to live as one big happy family! _**Nothing can be better**_!

…

Edward's POV.

Its been about a year and a half since Renesmee was born, three days before Bella's last birthday. … _Well its been 1 year, 5 months, and 14 days since our daughter's birth day or 532 days exactly_. Today makes it 1 year, 5 months, and 18 days since the last human birthday Bella will ever have. 535 days and she will forever be a vampire. Don't get me wrong, _I couldn't be happier to have both my daughter and my beautiful wife with me for all eternity _but something inside me still burns at the idea of her being like me. That she will never grow older or get to live her human life how she was meant to live … but I guess she really wasn't. Its as if Bella was made for this life, _even as a newborn she was perfect_! I don't really think about things this way, not now because I have a beautiful family to think about instead! Bella never seems to regret what she left behind but her life isn't all that different now anyway. I don't regret turning her, regret saving her but I do regret the pain she had to suffer in order for that to happen. I will always regret her pain … especially when I'm the cause of her torture and agony.

"Come on Dad, Mom will be wait for us to get home?" Renesmee said as she run around me in a circle before suddenly stopping in front of me. "_Daddy_. Are you ok Daddy?"

_Breaking from my train of thought_, I was staring at my very concerned little girl. "Yeah, I'm fine Sweetie. I was just thinking about something. We should be heading home though, your mother will be waiting. We wouldn't want her to get worried."

"Yeah, Dad. That's what I said about a minute ago. Are you sure you're alright." Renesmee asked again. "Maybe I should call mom or Aunty Alice?"

"Hey, I said I was fine. No need tattling to the family just because I took a minute to think." I said teasing her before I rushed over and swept her into my arms then started spinning us around.

"Hey, Hey. Take it easy!" Jacob called as he came around one of the trees after shifting back to human form.

"Relax Pup, Its not like I'd hurt her." I warned, yeah ok Jake and our family had gotten along after the _almost _war but come on … _I can only take so much outside concerns as a father_.

" Sure, sure. … I can't help it if I worry!" Jake spat after I stopped spinning.

After Renesmee started complaining about us fighting again, Jake and I decided it was best to get home before it was Bella complaining. She has a habit of worrying when we all go out hunting together because _Jacob _has a habit of getting on my nerves. Not to say that I don't push a few of his buttons as well but at least _I do it out of protection for my little girl_. Renesmee may look twelve and sometimes has the mind of a mature teen but she's still barely two years old. Bella tells me its not worth worrying about right now but I guess I just can't help worrying about my girls. _Speaking of worry and my __**other girl**_, I was starting to really miss my lovely wife so I was only too eager to get home now. We all started running back toward town when suddenly my head felt like it was trying to explode. I couldn't think straight and as I grabbed my head, I collapsed on the ground. I could hear Renesmee calling me but nothing else around me made sense.

"DAD! … _**DADDY**_?" Renesmee called again and again.

"Hey, Ness Its ok. He's gonna be fine." Jacob called as he pulled Renesmee away from me. '_Come on, Ed. What's going on? Is someone out there? Is something happening? Edward snap out of it Man!_' He yelled to me, holding her protectively ready to run as she struggled to get free with no hope of him letting her go.

My head was splitting in two, as a vampire headaches are rare but for me they do happen… but this was no headache, _**this was pure torture**_. Much worse than listening to Jessica's old annoying thoughts or even being under Jane's gift. This was different this was a focused pain threatening to rip my head in half. I couldn't even think clearly enough to find the source of the pain. I tried to focus but the pain got worse and the two people screaming beside me wasn't helping my concentration. Everything around me started to blur and the pressure on my head was building until I couldn't even keep my eyes open. _I was so lost I couldn't even tell if I was screaming or not_, it doesn't matter because I'm not sure what good it would have done. Probably wouldn't have helped. When the pain grew even more I thought I might pass out, _even as a vampire _but instead I heard another voice yelling at me in my mind.

'_WHAT HAVE __**YOU **__DONE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE __**DANGER **__YOU PUT YOURSELF __**AND EVERONE AROUND YOU**__ IN! DOESN'T YOUR STUPID BRAIN KNOW THE RULES AND __**LAWS **__WE HAVE TO FOLLOW_' The familiar voice yelled from somewhere in the distance.

"You? … But, ahhhh." I tried to talk, to yell, to say anything but I could barley get a word out without the pain getting worse.

The pain slowly started to recede just a little, enough so I could open my eyes but I couldn't move from my crumbled mess on the ground, still holding my head so it didn't split in half. I know it was him… one of his hidden borrowed powers and if I could think I could figure a way out of this mess. His mental voice was getting closer and closer, all I could think of was how much I didn't want Renesmee around him. Not him, WHY HIM? Why does he have to be here, _why now_? Why after so long and _why now_, when we're all so happy? This can't be happening. I tried to tell Jake to run, to take my little girl and run home but I couldn't even get her name off my lips. Nothing was working and he was coming closer. If he does anything to hurt her, he will wish I'd killed him when we first met! _He can't be here_, not now; _**not ever**_! _**Why is he here**_!

"Edward, come on. This is so not funny and Nessie is freaking out here. How about a little help?" Jake complained again after not getting the hint to run away. '_Get up and tell me what's going on. I swear if this is some Vampire freak out I'll scream_!'

"What have you done now, Boy?" Tristan came around a tree just across from where we all were.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Jake instantly moved so Renesmee was behind him and he was crouching in front of both of us. '_Dude, is he the reason you're messed up like this? Who the hell is this freak?_'

"What did you do to my Dad?" Renesmee yelled as she tried struggling past Jacob. "If you hurt him, you'll be in a lot of trouble! Leave him alone, you freak!"

"Jake. Run. … Ahhhh, Now." I tried again.

"Oh shut up, Its not that bad. And this _**thing **_is not your Dad. … He is a monster and I swear if she's in danger because of you I will kill you right here. Right now." Tristan yelled again.

"Do NOT talk to her that way!" Jacob growled. "Nessie, stop struggling and stay behind me. I don't know what _this Leech _wants so stay behind me."

"He _is _my dad! You have no right to call him that! YOU CAN'T HURT HIM!" Renesmee cried again.

"How could you TURN a child? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE? And What of Bella? What have you done with her?" Tristan growled at me, completely ignoring the others.

"Bella. … Ahhhh, NO. She's not an immortal… child. Bella is … fine. Ren. … Ren….nessmee is our daughter." I tried to explain but the pain was forcing me to loose focus and breath heavily.

"Get up! You can't possibly fool me, I'm looking right at the child here." Tristan said just as the pain in my head stopped.

I got to my feet and put myself just in front of Jacob and my daughter. Clearly Tristan hadn't been paying much attention to anything other than what he saw from a distance because Renesmee up close is definitely not an immortal child. If he thinks she's one of them then he believes Bella is in danger because she's still human. Tristan has no idea that I turned Bella and I have no way of knowing how he will react when he finds out. There is no way that I want my sweet and innocent daughter around when he does find out so I have to find a way to get Jake and her out of here. If he tried to hurt her in any way he will soon be a pile of ashes and Bella will probably be upset that I hurt her friend. She'll probably think it was just an over reaction on my part. _Probably_.

"Take another look, Tristan. Renesmee is my daughter, not an immortal but only half vampire." I told him forcefully.

"Daddy? … Are you ok, Dad?" Renesmee asked again sounding less worried and more confused because I got up again.

"I'm fine Sweet heart." I told her over my shoulder. "And Jake, The next time I tell you to run with my little girl and to get her out of danger and you DON'T; _I'll kill you_!" I warned him.

"Dude, you couldn't move. I had no idea what was going on so how was I supposed to know which way to go or not?" Jacob defended himself. '_Besides, you really think she would let me take her anywhere if we had to leave you behind? She takes after her mother after all._'

"ENOUGH!" Tristan yelled suddenly. "What do you mean she's not an immortal…" He paused after looking at her again. "She has a heart beat? She's only a half breed."

"Careful what you say about my family Tristan." I warned him with a glare. "She's my daughter and I won't allow anyone to talk about her like that."

"Where is Bella? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" Tristan demanded again. '_If she's hurt you will pay, Boy. Mark my words, you will regret anything that happened to her_.'

"Do you know this Freak, Edward?" Jacob asked.

"JAKE. Shut up and get Renesmee home. **Now**! Stay with her there until I say otherwise." I ordered. "Tristan if you want to know what happened to Bella then follow me. I can show you she's safe now."

"Daddy? … You can't just expect me to stay at home while you run off with some stranger that tried to hurt you." Renesmee questioned stubbornly, _yeah she gets it from her mother_.

"He's an old friend of your mother's so go home with Jacob and stay there until I come home to get you." I told her again with a little more force. "Renesmee I am not asking, I'm tell you as your father to go home and stay there. End of discussion."

"Fine. But you better not hurt my daddy or my family won't be very happy with you Mister." Renesmee said as Jacob picked her out into his arms at started running towards our cottage.

"What a stubborn child. … She has a lot of spunk." Tristan commented as if nothing was wrong with him being here.

"What is it that you want Tristan? You haven't seen Bella or anything for years now. Since that Valentines day when you nearly ruined everything. What makes you think you would be wanted around here after all these years and after what you did?" I asked him with a cautious and careful look, he has to be up to something.

"Bella. What did you do with Bella. Even this half br… This child. Even the child is a danger around her. Why would you consider putting Bella at risk like this? What were you thinking Boy? I told you to take care of her, not to put her in harms way." Tristan demanded again and asked a lot of questions.

"What did you do to me?" I asked ignoring his questioning.

"Don't play with me Boy. I'm much older and much more powerful than you. Tell me where Bella is or I will show you just how much more!" Tristan threatened me again. '_Tell me where I can find her before I start looking for her myself_.'

His thoughts were calm and harmless enough but with a hint of a threat in them that I did not find comforting. _Something was telling me that I wouldn't like this vampire running around town on his own, looking for my wife_. Tristan was starting to get on my very last nerves and after his comment about my daughter I was willing to find out just what this freak could do but I didn't want to challenge him now. Bella would have better luck keeping him _and probably myself_ calm so that there would be no need for fighting but I still didn't know how he would react to Bella being a vampire now. I don't think he realizes that Bella is Renesmee's mother either because I'm sure he would have had a reaction to that. Not being able to stand here stalling him forever I decided it would be better to bring him back to the Cullen house where everyone was likely to be. Alice probably has everyone already waiting there anyway and if not I know Emmett is home at least because he was helping Esme with some remodeling today. With no better plans in mind I lead him back to the house in hopes to figure everything out as simply as possible and I just hoped this would be the last time we would ever have to see this annoying guy. _**I really hate him**_!

…

I took Tristan the long way around to the house because I wanted to keep him as far from our cottage as possible. Even though it was the long way it still didn't take us that long to get back there and soon we were walking up the front steps. Tristan very close to my heels and constantly reminding me of his warnings and threats if Bella was found in any kind of danger. **Really… this guy was getting to be a real pain**. _I think I would rather take the head splitting than listen to another word of his thoughts_. I mean he doesn't even really care about her, not like I do so its kind of pointless for him to go on and on about _ME _hurting her. As we walked in the front door I could tell that Bella and Alice were upstairs, probably playing Barbie Bella. Emmett and Esme were in fact in the back yard making plans and building small scale models for her newest project. The others weren't at home but now that I was home, I wasn't as worried with how he would react. It didn't matter what he would have tried to do or how bad it could have been because he wouldn't do anything to upset Bella. As long as she is here he won't do anything that would cause her to be suspicious. Bella wouldn't like to find out that her old friend is anything less than what she thought she knew him to be. Which is why Tristan, _as the same as before_, only threatens me in his thoughts and only shows his powers in a way that he hides them from her. He doesn't lie to her but he doesn't show her his true nature either. This vampire is old and wise from his years but he isn't perfect. Tristan makes many mistakes as well as plans to cover these mistakes but he can't cover every slip up perfectly.

"Edward is finally home, Can I PLEASE go see my husband now?" Bella begged to Alice from upstairs as Tristan and I walked into the living room.

"Seems Edward brought home a new friend." Alice commented before allowing Bella to slip from whatever fabric torture she had planned next.

"Husband?" Tristan repeated blankly.

"You've been away for a very long time Tristan. Many things have changed and many things are different now." I told him, _seeing if he would catch the hint_ before Bella and Alice came down.

It seemed to have worked. Tristan's blank stare turned into a sharp head turn and a wide eyed shocked glance in my direction just seconds before Bella came into view on the staircase. Alice quickly followed after Bella as they both came down stairs to join Tristan and I in the living room. He quickly recovered his facial expression before the girls could see the look but only turned to glare murderously at me. _Something tells me he isn't too happy to see her as a vampire roughly the same age as he last saw her_. Bella quickly rushed passed Tristan and straight into my arms before kissing my right cheek and hugging me tightly. She's still a little stronger than me but she's gotten used to managing her strength. I could tell that Tristan was trying to count back the time in his head and make it all make sense but without knowing Bella's amazing new born year he would never be able to find the right math.

"Finally! You're home and I'm free!" Bella said with a smile as she released me. "Alice is trying to drag me to more stores so make her stop. … Hey, where is Jake and Ren…"

I cut her off before too much was said because I have to be careful with all of this. "They went to the cottage, we have a visitor."

Bella suddenly looked up and turned to face Tristan for the first time since she had last seen him. Back then she was human so her memories of him were probably very blurry and hard to remember but even she would make the connection right away. And I believe she did when she gasped at the sight of him or _maybe it was the fact he was still looking like he wanted to run over to me and rip my head off_. Either way I didn't care, something was about to happen and I for one just wanted to get everything over with. I wanted to get all of this behind us so Tristan would leave, so Bella and my family could go on living happily again and so I never had to listen to another word of this guy's annoying voice again.

"What are you doing here? … Why are you looking at me like that?" Bella asked after a long pause of silence.

"YOU **TURNED **_HER_? … I can't believe you fucking turned her. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Tristan started yelling again. '_I'LL KILL YOU NOW. MARK MY WORDS BEFORE I LEAVE, __**I WILL END YOU**_!'

"Trust me, it wasn't my first choice. Not that I would take it back. Bella wanted this and given what she gave me to work with, I had no choice really." I explained even though I knew it would do no good at this point, he wasn't listening anymore.

"This isn't his fault Tristan and you have no say in what happens to me. I haven't heard from you since you attacked Edward on that Valentines day. YEARS AGO so don't even start with all this crap about caring about me now." Bella told him while defending me again, _some things will never change_.

"Who the hell is Tristan and why does he care if Bella's a vampire or not… aren't you a vampire yourself?" Alice asked.

"Long story short. Meet Bella's old babysitter from when she was a child. He's a vampire that borrows other vampire's powers and he has been protective of Bella since she was young." I explained quickly only to get another glare from him when I left out a lot of details that he must have found to be important.

"… WAIT. SO that means that… THE CHILD?" Tristan tried to talk but his anger and confusion was making it difficult. '_THE CHILD IS HER'S? … Your's. YOU Killed her just so you could have a child! … Now, I'm really going to kill you_!'

"You really don't like to listen, do you Tristan." I asked still very annoyed with him and his petty threats.

"The child? … Renesmee. She's our little girl. I now have the perfect happy family." Bella said excitedly and without noticing Tristan's anger or confusion.

"NO, NO, NO! This can't be possible! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? … She was too young. You were supposed to protect her NOT TURN HER! Do you have any…" Tristan started again but this time I cut him off because I had enough.

"Just shut up." I told him simply. "No one cares about your little rants. Bella wanted this and she is happy **so get off your high horse** because you were _never _apart of the decisions in her life. You have no control and there is nothing you can do to me _**so shut up Tristan**_. I've had enough of your stupid threats and honestly I don't fear you so its really pointless."

"YOU threatened him? Tristan what is wrong with you. Edward has never done anything to hurt me and you have no right to threaten him with anything. If you hurt him, you will regret it." Bella stated with power and conviction; very confidently.

"He turned you. How can you be so … calm, so normal?" Tristan asked very confused as he watched Bella.

"Well, I don't know about calm but Bella has never been normal." Alice commented from by the stair case. "I mean really? Look at her clothes, she has no style for a girl that can shop anywhere she wants and buy anything at all."

"Alice, give it a rest. No one cares about your fashion advice right now and honestly nothing is wrong with what she has on. She looks beautiful in anything." I told her again.

"Blah, blah, blah. You're in love with her. Of course you would take her side and think she's beautiful." Alice mused.

"People, can we please focus. _You know_, maybe on why Tristan is here in the first place." Bella asked sarcastically. "Why are you here Tristan? I thought after what happened last time and the fact that we haven't seen you for years, that you weren't coming back? What do you want and why did you threaten my husband? Tristan what could possible make you do all this?"

"You know why Bella. … You were my little girl, I had to protect you and even if I wasn't around, I was still protecting you. You were never truly alone _well apart from the time this idiot left you_. HOW COULD YOU?" Tristan continued to glare at me _only this time I felt pain with the reminder_. "You had to go and ruin everything so yeah, I had to show up here. But by the time I showed up she was already off to Italy. ITALY! To save you! Well, imagine my surprise to find that you all came back safely. I wanted to rip you head off then but Bella wouldn't like that much. So I waited and waited for just the right time to put myself back into her life. That was my first visit to check on _my little angel_. Then I had to leave to check on another _asset _of mine. I came back just in time for Valentines day, I never miss her Valentines day but _**you **_had to ruin that day as well. You have no idea how much of a mistake I made when I sent her out here to be protected by you Cullen's."

"Whoa.. Back up. You sent her here? What are you talking about?" Alice asked completely baffled, shocked even.

"You've been controlling my life. How is that even possible? … Hang on, I thought you had no idea who the Cullen's were when you first showed up. You were going to attack Edward when he came to find me after his hunting trip." Bella was becoming furious. "You knew who he was and you still wanted to keep me away from him. You were going to fight him and you knew!"

"Calm down Bella. You don't need to get all worked up over this." I tried calming her by rubbing her shoulders and pulling her back into my arms but she never stopped glaring at Tristan who continued to glare murderously at myself.

"Oh grow up child. You really think your human world can run without vampire interference? You know you never really _belonged _in that world? It was only a matter of how much time before you were completely ready. THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT TIME. You shouldn't have done this, boy." Tristan's anger was getting the better of him and he was no longer trying to hide his true self from anyone, _especially not from Bella_.

"You planned all of this from the beginning?" I asked curiously.

"Of course, it wasn't planned for you both to fall in love or for you to turn her prematurely. She was never supposed to be turned this soon and certainly not by some Veg head like you." Tristan responded with distain and sarcasm.

"Well that's a little rude, don't you think. Besides who said you had anything to do with Bella anyway. She's my sister and I've always know she would be part of our family so take that _Dude_." Alice said mockingly as she danced her way over to stand by Bella.

"What exactly did you have planned for me Tristan? Was everything you ever said to me a lie or is this just some twisted game you were trying to play? I guess this means you loose, right." Bella asked as her confusion grew into more anger.

"I think it would be best if you just left now. Tristan what ever plans you may have had before are no longer going to happen. I think its about time that you leave my family alone." I said as calmly as I could, with Bella so angry _one of us had to be calm_.

I guess feeling out numbered and having his plans completely ruined gave him no other option because with little grace and angry eyes Tristan left. He didn't say anything out loud or in his thoughts but his glares spoke volumes, _he was seriously pissed about the way things turned out _but this wasn't his life. This was our life and our family and nothing could take us apart. No one, not even this vampire power stealing freak could come between Bella and I. What ever this guy wanted is clearly not going to happen and now we can continue living happily from now on. Forever and ever with nothing to do but live as one big happy family, _oh yeah _and _with the wolves as well_. So that's two big happy families. With everything so perfect what could possibly go wrong now?

…

Just because Tristan left the other day doesn't mean that I wasn't still suspicious about him or what he had planned. I've been very careful with Bella and Renesmee, keeping them close so I always had my eyes on them both. I had no idea what this guy was fully capable of nor did I really know what he wanted with Bella. I had no idea if he left town for good or if he was planning his next visit. Bella didn't seem as worried about him as I was but she didn't argue as much when I insisted on some things. Like the fact that I no longer wanted Renesmee going anywhere without Bella and myself with her. Not the family and not even with the wolf pack alone. The pack was warned about Tristan and were told how unpredictable and dangerous he could possibly be. No one wanted anything to happen to either Bella or Renesmee from either side so it was safe to say my family was being well guarded but that didn't mean to say that my nerves or my anger would agree. I was constantly on edge now and nothing seemed to help calm me. Bella and our daughter tried very hard to keep me calm but even their combined powers of persuasion wouldn't work for everything.

"PLEASE Daddy! Mommy said that man was long gone, right? SO why are we playing prisoner here?" Renesmee begged and complained to me for the hundredth time since lock down.

"Renesmee, I told you this isn't a game and we don't know for sure that guy is really gone. We don't know where he went or what he plans to do now. Your mother and I just want to keep you as safe as possible. The only way we can know for sure that you're safe is to keep you in our sights at all time." I tired to explain again after just explaining everything minutes ago.

"Umm, Correction Edward. But this little _captives game _is all _your _idea. You're keeping me here just as much as you are keeping her. I know its for your benefit more than our safety really but don't you think a small party would be safe enough. The whole wolf pack will be with her and completely protective of her." Bella quickly cut in to give her own little complaints and in puts.

"A party, alone with the pack, down in La Push, without us. With Tristan still running around that doesn't sound safe enough." I commented back. "Bella I know you're not worried about him but I would just feel better if I stayed with you both until we found out what happened to him. Tristan could be a real problem for us and we still don't know all the powers he had or could be borrowing now. What if he does come back and she's not with us? What if he goes after her but the pack isn't around? It's a be big beach Bella and we both know they aren't careful when they play around. What then Bella? I just need to know my family is protected."

"Jacob would never let anything happen to her and you know that. Neither would any of the others because of him. She would be protected and its not very cool having your parents chaperon at a party." Bella jumped back in with her own arguments.

"She's barely two years old Bella. Her parents should be chaperoning her parties… if fact she shouldn't be partying in the first place." I commented back.

"She may be barely two years old but she's a lot older than that in many other ways Edward. You should understand the difference better than some, don't you think? Edward try to relax. Renesmee will be in good hands and you know if anything happened Jake would call us. We would be there in minutes." Bella tried to reason with me and even I had to admit it made sense, _that didn't make me feel any better about what she wanted though_.

"If its this big of a deal then I won't go Daddy." Renesmee suddenly jumped in after a while of just sitting around listening. "I know you're really worried and I guess I can understand that so I just won't go tonight. Can Jake please come over here at least?"

"Renesmee." I sighed deeply and wrapped her in my arms before starting again. "I can't help it that I want my two favorite girls in the world to be perfectly safe. I can't loose you but I guess I might be going a little over board with this one."

"A _little_, Edward?" Bella asked teasingly before lightly kissing my forehead before pressing her sweet lips to the top of our daughters head. "Edward just tell her she can go to the party with Jacob and I promise we will spend the whole night waiting by the phone and the door until they come back home safely."

But I never got my chance to respond. Renesmee started squealing and jumping up and down as soon as Bella said _let her go_. She looked so happy and excited that I couldn't even argue if I wanted to. Bella of course still saw the worry in my eyes. She planted herself in my arms, on my lap as we watch our little girl dance around the room. It wasn't too long after that until her Auntie Alice came in to play dress up for her party and Aunt Rose wondered in to play with her hair. The perfect porcelain doll, _only this time their little victim is a willing participant_. Unlike her mother, Renesmee loves to shop, dress up and just all around get spoiled. Bella still tried to reign everyone in when it comes to spoiling her but she doesn't quite fight as hard as she used to. Its hard when everyone else around is against you, _even your husband at times_. I love my wife and daughter very much, why shouldn't I be allowed to show them just how much they mean to me? After all, not every spoiled person is a corrupted by it, and nothing can corrupted my sweet and lovable family! _Not even my tricky and conniving siblings_. Needless to say, Renesmee got ready for this party down at La Push and Jacob came to get her just as the girls got done showing her off. She loves to put on little shows for everyone when she gets dressed up. She may look twelve but all I can see is my little girl that wasn't even a possibility three years ago. Our special little miracle, I have no idea how I ever managed the strength to let her out of mine sight. That is until I have to and Bella wraps her arms around me, giving me what ever strength I need. My beautiful love.

…

I know Bella didn't really mean her promise about staying at home by the phone all night until Renesmee came back but I wanted to. I wanted to go out and sit just outside the boundary line until they were headed home. Since that _almost _war the line hasn't mattered much but Bella wouldn't have allowed me past it tonight. _Something about our little girl needing her own space and her independence as a growing person_. Yeah, I know it should make sense and I guess it does but _**as a father that doesn't sound like a good thing**_. And why does she need independence and space when there is some kind of crazy, vampire power-stealing, freak running around doing who knows what? It does not put a father's mind at ease knowing his baby girl is out running with a bunch of volatile, shape shifting teenagers. Nope, not helping at all, guess all I can do is sit here and wait. Wait for them. … _**Waiting SUCKS**_!

"If you don't stop that tapping Edward, I'm going to nail your shoe to the floor." Bella said as sweetly as ever without even glancing up from the book she was reading beside me on the couch, but I couldn't stop tapping my foot for long so she placed the book down and crawled into my lap. "Edward. … I promise everything is going to be ok. Why don't you find something else to do to help pass the time till she gets home?"

"OH, and _what did you have in mind _that could _possibly _distract me from that fact that _my little girl _is out running around? Bella you know I love you and I trust you with all my heart but I think I have a right to be a little over protective at this point." I asked as I wrapped my arms around her and held on to the rest of my sanity.

"True, but if she never does anything without us she's going to grow up with a fear of everything. She will be fine." Bella said again as she placed a gently kiss on me and curled up in my arms.

"Well, what about Tristan and his so called plans? What happens if he does come back and she's not home?" I asked again hopelessly. "I know, I'm going crazy over this but I can't help how I feel."

"Then we will deal with him then Edward. I don't think he will be coming back now. He never wanted me anyway, he just wanted … well I'm not really sure what he wanted from me but its gone now so I don't see him wasting his time with us." Bella said confidently as she laid us down to rest her head on my chest.

It was easier to relax with Bella laying with me like this but that doesn't mean that I was completely relaxed. _My worries and fears didn't recede_ but having her made it seem _less likely _that something would go wrong so I was calmer. She has always been the cause and the solution for my greatest fears and now that we have a daughter, _I need her more than ever_. I just don't understand how some people try their hand at parenting alone. _More power to them of course, but no way I could handle this without my Bella_! She's my greatest ally and among the best mothers I have ever known. Bella is always so calm when I'm always on edge. How she can remind me just how wonderful life can be, _without even trying_, has always amazed me. Our '_**life'**_, _if you can call it that_, may be different but it has always meant something to Bella. She loves everyone and everything so of course our lives matter to her.

…

It didn't seem long after that until Renesmee was walking, or _dancing _back into the house with Jacob following happily behind her. She seemed so happy and energetic and I know Bella and I hadn't moved from where we were on the couch for hours. We didn't bother moving when the kids came walking in either, we were far too comfortable to move at the moment. Renesmee came over and practically jumped on top of both, Bella and myself.

"Hi, Mommy. Thank you Daddy! I had a wonderful time with everyone and Mommy, Emily says hi." The bubbly little girl sang with glee.

"That's wonderful Sweet heart. I'm glad you had a great time." I said as I gently kissed both her and her mother.

"Yeah, Everyone was there and we all had a total blast. Renesmee sure showed Leah a few moves too." Jacob blabbed on about the party and how annoying Leah was. '_No sign of any unknown vamps. I told everyone to keep their ears and eyes open and she was never left alone for even a second._' Jake reassured me. "Even Paul was saying how much fun it would have been if Emmett and you all showed up. I think he's still sore about loosing that arm wrestling match with Emmett last week."

"That's good to hear Jake. I'll be sure to pass long the message then." I answered back, hopefully not letting on to his thoughts.

I guess there really is no need to worry about Tristan, _at least for right now_. So as long as my family is safe and the pack is still keeping watch over the area I can relax a little. Renesmee is home, Bella and her are in my arms and nothing could be better. Well, _maybe Tristan's head on a sliver platter sit on a pile of his own ashes_ but other than that life is good right now. My family is safe and happy, my daughter is home and had a wonderful night out. Bella was right, we will just have to deal with what comes later!


	3. Ch3 Revenge

Ch3 Revenge

Emmauk26 2011-02-26 . chapter 2  
OME, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH HUN, HEHE, that was AMAZING, so so awesome, it was fantastic, brilliant, wonderfull, I really really reeeeeeally can't wait for more, I knew he was trouble, I just knew it, grrrrrr, he hurt poor Edward, he's gotta pay for that, Renesmee should show Bella what he did to Edward i'm sure she'd be pretty pissed, and a little less relaxed about letting Renesmee go off even with the pack; who knows what that freaks plan was, and what he'd do to get revenge if it's messed up, if it really is messed up; and just what the hell was his plan anyway, and what did it have to do with Bella being turned but her being older than she is now, did he want to wait so that she wouldn't be to young so that she could be with him maybe? mmmm idk, I don't think that, that's it, it's to simple, he was too angry, and he could of just kept her with him if that was the case instead of aparently sending her there, and he dosen't seem to really care about her properly; and he was gonna attack Edward pretending that he didn't know who he was, when he knew all along, grrrrr, I'm glad that Bella brought that up, and that Edward told him to stop with the threats coz now Bella knows what he's been doing; and i'm sure she wouldn't be to happy if she knew what he was calling her daughter either, I love this story sooooo much, it's totally fantastic, and I really really reeeally can't wait to read more and see what happens next, thanks so much for the shout out hun, it really means a lot, I really love your stories and your writing, if you EVER need ANYTHING please don't hesitate to ask, i'd be happy to help if I can, update really soon so that I don't go totally crazy pleeeease, hehe, love ya hun.

A/N: Ok people read above and tell how I could NOT write more to this story. I LOVE EMM SOO MUCH! This story is becoming one of my personal favorites so I'm really glad someone else really likes it as well. Lol. I had to write more and so this is for Emmauk26. Thank you so much! And Emmauk, as far as you helping me with anything… well trust me. You help me a great deal every time you review my stories! I know that if it wasn't for a lot of people reviewing my stories and tell me they wanted more that a lot of them wouldn't have been as long or as well done as they are now. So many of my stories were posted and continued just because someone, mostly being Emmauk, asking for more and loving them!

…

Bella's POV

I guess there really is no need to worry about Tristan, _at least for right now_. So as long as my family is safe and the pack is still keeping watch over the area, I can relax a little. Renesmee is home, she and I are in Edward's arms and nothing could be better. Well, _maybe if I could find out what Tristan really wanted with me before, _but other than that life is good right now. My family is safe and happy, our daughter is home and had a wonderful night out. I told Edward we would just have to deal with what comes and I guess that's the best plan we have. _I just hope nothing comes later_.

…

I didn't lie, I could never _truly _lie to Edward. … I didn't lie but I didn't completely tell the truth. I know I've seemed so calm about everything that happened with Tristan and letting Renesmee run around with the pack alone but _I'm just not_. I'm not calm and I'm not _happy_, but I can't let my family see that. I can't let Edward see I'm more panicked about all this than he is. I need to be strong, I need to be the one that has a level head and knows that everything is going to be alright. Just one problem with that, … _**I don't**_. Tristan has never shown this side of himself to me personally but I have seen him pissed off and angry at other people, _its not fun_. If he has threatened Edward and he believes Edward did something to ruin his plan, then who knows how Tristan will react next? Jake left a few hours ago to go back and talk with Sam about tag team patrols. Having both packs watching out for Tristan was helping my nerves a little but not much. Edward had started to relax more and that was helping me a great deal. Renesmee was still so happy from her party before and she was sitting around watching TV with us. It looked as though we were simply a happy family, enjoying each other's company with no worries on our minds. But I knew better and I was worrying. Edward was a lot calmer but even he was watching the windows more than the screen. Renesmee came over so sit on my lap_, not unusual or anything until she placed her hand on mine and all I saw was black_. It didn't last long and if Edward were paying attention it wouldn't have meant anything to him. _However_, I knew what this meant. As soon as she removed her hand I pulled out my shield so she was inside along with me. Renesmee moved her hand back on top of mine and soon a vision flashed before my eyes. Over time she had gotten better with her powers so now she could play back her full memories of an event. If she ever needed to show me something she didn't want anyone else to know about, _including her father_, she would give me the _signal_. The black filter over my vision. _It was the perfect trick_.

{Flash back}

_We all started running back toward town when suddenly Dad just stopped. I couldn't think about what was wrong before he grabbed his head and collapsed on the ground. I started calling him but nothing around us made sense. Why was he in pain? _

"_DAD! … __**DADDY**__?" I called again and again._

"_Hey, Ness Its ok. He's gonna be fine." Jacob called as he pulled I away from Dad, holding me protectively ready to run as I struggled to get free with no hope of him letting go._

_As a vampire headaches are rare but for Dad they do happen… but this was no headache, __**this was pure torture**__. I tried to focus but his pain got worse. Jake and I were screaming beside him. Everything around me started to blur. Dad's pain was building until he couldn't even keep his eyes open. I was so lost I couldn't even do anything to help him. I was screaming but it doesn't matter because I'm not sure what good was doing. Probably wasn't helping at all._

"_You? … But, ahhhh." Dad tried to talk, to yell, to say anything but he could barley get a word out._

_The pain must have slowly started to recede, enough so he could open his eyes but he couldn't move from the ground, still holding his head. All I could think of was how much I didn't want to see my dad in pain like this. WHY HIM? Why now, when we're all so happy? This can't be happening. Nothing was working and he was in so much pain __**Why is this happening to my daddy**__!_

"_Edward, come on. This is so not funny and Nessie is freaking out here. How about a little help?" Jake complained again after not getting the hint to run away._

"_What have you done now, Boy?" Some strange guy said as he came around a tree just across from where we all were._

"_Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Jake instantly moved so I was behind him and he was crouching in front of both Dad and I._

"_What did you do to my Dad?" I yelled as I tried struggling past Jacob. "If you hurt him, you'll be in a lot of trouble! Leave him alone, you freak!"_

"_Jake. Run. … Ahhhh, Now." Dad tried again._

"_Oh shut up, Its not that bad. And this __**thing **__is not your Dad. … He is a monster and I swear if she's in danger because of you I will kill you right here. Right now." This guy yelled again._

"_Do NOT talk to her that way!" Jacob growled. "Nessie, stop struggling and stay behind me. I don't know what this Leech wants so stay behind me."_

"_He is my dad! You have no right to call him that! YOU CAN'T HURT HIM!" I cried again._

"_How could you TURN a child? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE? And What of Bella? What have you done with her?" The guys growled at Dad, completely ignoring me and Jake._

"_Bella. … Ahhhh, NO. She's not an immortal… child. Bella is … fine. Ren. … Ren….nessmee is our daughter." Dad tried to explain but the pain must have made him to loose focus and breath heavily._

"_Get up! You can't possibly fool me, I'm looking right at the child here." The guy said._

_Dad got to his feet and put himself just in front of me and Jacob. Clearly, this guy hadn't been paying much attention to anything other than what he was doing to Daddy because up close you can definitely tell I'm not an immortal child. If he thinks I'm one of them then he believes I'm a danger to everyone. If he tried to hurt my Daddy in any way he will soon regret ever coming this way._

"_Take another look, Tristan. Renesmee is my daughter, not an immortal but only half vampire." Dad told him forcefully._

"_Daddy? … Are you ok, Dad?" I asked again sounding less worried and more confused because dad finally got up._

"_I'm fine Sweet heart." Dad told me over him shoulder. "And Jake, The next time I tell you to run with my little girl and to get her out of danger and you DON'T; I'll kill you!" he warned Jacob._

"_Dude, you couldn't move. I had no idea what was going on so how was I supposed to know which way to go or not?" Jacob defended himself._

"_ENOUGH!" Tristan yelled suddenly. "What do you mean she's not an immortal…" He paused after looking at her again. "She has a heart beat? She's only a half breed."_

"_Careful what you say about my family Tristan." Dad warned this guy with a glare. "She's my daughter and I won't allow anyone to talk about her like that."_

"_Where is Bella? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" Tristan, I guess that's his name, yelled again._

"_Do you know this Freak, Edward?" Jacob asked._

"_JAKE. Shut up and get Renesmee home. __**Now**__! Stay with her there until I say otherwise." Dad ordered. "Tristan if you want to know what happened to Bella then follow me. I can show you she's safe now."_

"_Daddy? … You can't just expect me to stay at home while you run off with some stranger that tried to hurt you." I questioned stubbornly._

"_He's an old friend of your mother's so go home with Jacob and stay there until I come home to get you." Dad told me again with a little more force. "Renesmee I am not asking, I'm tell you as your father, to go home and stay there. End of discussion."_

"_Fine. But you better not hurt my daddy or my family won't be very happy with you Mister." I said as Jacob picked me up into his arms at started running towards our cottage._

_Jacob was running so fast but as we were leaving I could still hear what was going on back with Dad. They instantly started talking._

"_What a stubborn child. … She has a lot of spunk." Tristan commented as if he hadn't just attacked him._

"_What is it that you want Tristan? You haven't seen Bella or anything for years now. Since that Valentines day when you nearly ruined everything. What makes you think you would be wanted around here after all these years and after what you did?" Dad asked him._

"_Bella. What did you do with Bella. Even this half br… This child. Even the child is a danger around her. Why would you consider putting Bella at risk like this? What were you thinking Boy? I told you to take care of her, not to put her in harms way." Tristan demanded again and asked a lot of questions._

"_What did you do to me?" Dad asked ignoring his questioning._

"_Don't play with me Boy. I'm much older and much more powerful than you. Tell me where Bella is or I will show you just how much more!" Tristan threatened Dad again._

_Jake had finally ran so far out that I couldn't even hear a whisper of what Dad and this Tristan guy were saying anymore. I was really worried about leaving Daddy alone with this guy after what he did but I didn't really have much choice. It didn't take Jake long to get home either and he instantly put me on the couch, ran to lock all the doors and windows before coming back to sit with me._

"_Jake, what about Daddy?" I asked impatiently and unwilling to just sit here and wait until I was told it was safe again._

"_You're dad will be fine Ness. I'm sure he can handle this as long as you stay here and out of danger. The guy clearly knew your mom and I'm sure she can clear up any misunderstandings" Jake said clearly unwilling to let me leave this couch._

"_FINE. … But I won't be happy about being a captive in my own house. Its not fair that my family are in trouble and I can't do anything to help." I complained as I crawled into Jacob's arms, I always felt safe and happier with him around._

"_You know, you sound so much like your mother when you say stuff like that. She would always complain when Edward left her behind when something went wrong. Even as a human your mom had the courage of a mad person." He chuckled at me softly.  
_

{End Flash back}

I didn't react as my vision went back to our living room and the show we were all watching. The flash didn't take but more than a few seconds to show but _there was more than I could have imagined for her to show me_. I made no indication that Renesmee had even showed me anything, as far as Edward knew we were just sitting here as a family. No one had any idea just how pissed off I was getting. My daughter had just shared with me that Tristan, _a once loyal and trusted friend_, had not only continuously threatened my husband and tortured him but also he had _insulted my daughter_. I could really kill that guy right now, you think you know people but then one day everything just changes and you find out he's nothing but a low life **jerk**. Tristan claimed to have had some sort of plan for me and since we don't really know what that was or _what he intends to do about it being ruined_, we have no idea what's going to happen now. I personally don't think Tristan will be back because there are just too many of us and I'm not even sure if he knows about the wolf pack so that gives us even more against him. But even if I don't think he will be back, I still don't like that he threatened my family or insulted my daughter but since I'm sitting here with my family and _Edward has no idea that I know any of this,_ I can't react to Renesmee's vision right now. I'll just have to deal with Tristan and his stupid, lying ass later.

"Renesmee dear, Its getting really late. I think its time you go and get ready for bed." Edward said as the show came to an end.

"Ok daddy. Night mommy." Renesmee said before hugging me and getting up to go huge her father goodnight as well. "Good night daddy and I'm sorry about the party thing today. I shouldn't have complained so much. I know you were just worried about me and mom. I love you Dad. Love you Mom, Night!"

We both said our good nights as a reply before watching our little girl disappear down the hall. We didn't move or speak for a few minutes after she was out of sight, we just listened as she got ready for bed. Renesmee liked to sing to herself as she went off to bed and she always seemed so happy. Edward and I couldn't stop smiling as we listened to our little girl cheerfully humming a tune Edward had taught her to play. It wasn't too long before we could hear her sweet little voice drifting off to sleep, _she never seemed to have any trouble falling asleep like most people do_. I didn't have very long to think about this though, Edward got up from his side of the couch and came over to sit just to my right and he was facing me straight on. He didn't look upset or anything but I could tell that we would be in for a very serious talk and a long night.

"Ok, What was that all about Bella?" Edward asked after a moment of us just looking at each other. "I know you were using your shield to block Renesmee from me before. I want to know why my family is trying to keep secretes from me?"

"Edward, I've been practicing a lot lately. You know that. It still isn't all that easy for me to push my shield away all the time." I lied through my teeth without even looking away from the hallway.

"_Bella_. You know as well as I do that your powers have been flawless for a while now." Edward answered back. "What did she say about me that you don't want me to know? I'm not going to get upset. I know she's mad at me for not wanting her to leave the house today. She had ever right to be upset but I don't want her and you talking behind my back like this. I'm her father Bella and I just want her to be happy and safe. But safety counts first."

"Edward she wasn't saying anything bad about you. She loves you and she truly does understand all that. Renesmee just didn't want to upset you by repeating what happened today." I explained.

"Oh. …" Edward said simply but I could see him relaxing from the corner of my eye. "Well then you know what happened when Tristan showed up. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I know and I understand why you didn't want to tell me but Tristan isn't who I thought he was. Clearly he's been lying to me and controlling my life somehow." I answered him before finally turning to look him in the eye. "Edward, no matter what happens are family will be safe. There isn't anything he can to do us."

"You mean he hasn't been trying yet. Bella that guy is bad news and now he's finally showing you his true colors. Doesn't that worry you at least a little bit?" Edward asked after a minute.

"Tristan is gone for now, so _everyone is safe_." I said hesitantly while trying to avoid really answering his question.

He simply sighed before moving to sit with his arms around me as we both sank back into the couch to enjoy the rest of the night. Talking about what happened went a lot better than I thought it would have. Edward doesn't seem upset about what Tristan did but he is worried that he might come back and _even if I am worried as well_, I can't allow him to see that. For now we have nothing to worry about because there is no trace of Tristan left in the area, the pack is on the look out for any sigh of him, and our family is at home safely. Renesmee had a great time today but she understands the possible danger our family could be in, she knows Tristan did something to her father but she doesn't understand why. In all fairness, I don't think any of us really understand why.

…

Edward's POV

Bella and I spent the rest of the night relaxing on the couch in each other's arms. I could tell that she was starting to worry more than she was letting on but why she was hiding it was a mystery. If she wasn't willing to tell me her fears then I wasn't going to push but knowing she was worried wasn't helping me stay calm. Bella always tries to be strong for everyone but I've been getting better at read her even with how good she's gotten at lying since she was turned. I spent the night thinking of a plan to keep my family safe, more than just keeping them with in my sight. I had to do something to make sure Tristan never came around my family ever again. I had to do something about this strange, no good vampire and _do something about him soon_. Only problem is how do I go out looking for him to take care of things without leaving my family unprotected by me. Of course I trust Alice and the others to watch over them but leaving them behind doesn't seem like something I'll be able to do. At least _**not with out major difficulty**_. But of course my best thought out plan involved me hunting for him. I had no choice; Emmett, Jasper and I would be leaving to go hunt for Tristan while everyone else watches Bella and Renesmee.

"If you don't let her go then I'm going to lock her in the other room Edward." Alice snapped at me for the second time. "You and the other boys should be getting ready to leave. Bella is going to be fine without you for just a few days. LET GO! I want to go shopping! SO HOW CAN I, _IF YOU DON'T LET GO_?"

"Come on, Alice. He's leaving in a few minutes. Just let me wait till then?" Bella begged as she hugged herself closer to me.

"Alice, you are going to have my wife and daughter for three plus days and you are going to be so spoiled that you can't wait five minutes for me to leave before you drag them from my arms. _How selfish can one tinny little person be_?" I asked as I held Bella protectively in my arms and gently kissed her head.

"Blah, blah, blah. All I hear is that you are keeping me from shopping." Alice answered. '_Come on, Bella is freaking out here. She needs a good distraction and if we wait till you all leave she'll be very worried about you. TELL ME I'M WRONG_?'

Sometimes, I really hate it when that little pixie is right. She can really get under the skin and ruin a perfectly good moment. _But in any case _she was right, I didn't want to leave before Bella and have her watch us as we left. Bella would just watch the window and start worrying the moment we got out of sight, _not that she won't worry either way_. I would just feel better knowing that Alice has her distracted enough so she's not left sitting around worrying. So Bella and Alice left not too long after, with only a little more complaining from Alice and a few more from Bella and myself. Emmett, Jasper and I took off not long after them and Rose was out '_child' _sitting today. Bella and I didn't want her alone with anyone, _but _Rose would never allow any harm come to Renesmee; _its almost scary sometimes how protective she gets_. Emmett was very much ready to go hunt down and possibly fight Tristan however, Jasper and myself just couldn't wait for this all to be over and behind our family just like everything else we've had to face. But … _what if this doesn't go as well as everything from our past_? Who knows what could happen when we catch up to Tristan and what ever his next plans may have in store for us then?

"So, what are we doing again?" Emmett asked as we ran through the woods in search of any trace of Tristan.

"For the last time, Emmett. We are looking for Tristan. We are trying to see if he is still in town and if not we keep looking. I have to make sure my family is safe so we keep searching until we find him. We have to make sure he never comes around our family again." I answered him again and hopefully for the last time.

"So … we're looking for this guy because we're going to kill him, right? Ok, why didn't you just say so?" Emmett mused.

"Must you talk Emmett? Not everything turns into a fight. The plan was to talk to him and figure out his next move before we jumped into a physical fight with anyone." Jasper replied.

"Yes Emmett. Shutting up would be a very good plan for you. Thank you Jasper." I said as we continued to run farther away from my two greatest reasons for living.

"Hey!" Emmett said sounding shocked and hurt, _it was all fake_. "You guys would really be sorry if something shut me up. Then who would entertain the family?"

"The rest of the family." Jasper and I said at the same time then we were all laughing and running even faster.

I suddenly stopped. I stopped laughing and running in one instant, so fast that my brothers had to double back to where I was frozen in place. I wasn't exactly sure what it was that had stopped me so abruptly until I caught the scent again. It was _his_, Tristan. It wasn't fresh but it was on a path we hadn't found on our last searching trip. He came this way not too long ago. So, _**he was still in town **_… well _close to town anyway_, we were a few towns away from Forks at the moment but still that's _far too close for me_. When Emmett and Jasper got closer they both realized without asking why I had stopped but now they wondered what to do. It was clearly an old trail but so far it was the only one around for miles. We had to follow it and see if it could lead to a fresher trail or maybe, _even to Tristan himself_. I would be more than happy to be over with this.

…

Of course the trail we found lead to another dead end. The scent is lost as he crossed some river, not by jumping across by swimming through the thing. Tristan was good at covering his tracks and we were not good at hunting. I already knew I wasn't good at this but I thought if I had my brothers to help we could find this one. Victoria was an expert at escaping, that's why she kept getting away but Tristan is just another vampire. We have to find him.

"We are not going to find him like this." Emmett complained. '_MAN_, _I really wanted to kick some ass_!'

"We have to find him at some point but your right. We should start heading back, we should have been home yesterday. Bella and the others will probably be worried." I answered as we started back.

"I'm sure Alice is keeping everyone calm at home. Bella and Renesmee won't have time to worry with all that Alice is making them do." Jasper said but couldn't help chuckling at the end.

So, we started running back home. We would have called home to let everyone know _but of course_, Emmett had to end up wrestling with a bear along the way and smashed our cells. _You try explaining that one to the cell phone customer help service_, its not fun. So all we could do now was run back home as fast as we could and hope that the girls weren't worrying as much as we knew they were. Bella was probably not happy with me for even suggesting this trip. I really did want to get back myself because, _even if Alice was keeping them busy_, I was still getting worried about being so far away from my family. I needed to get back so I knew they were safe and so I knew Tristan wasn't back in town without me around.

…

When we got back home to the Cullen house, _of course everyone was safe_ and Alice had kept them all busy after explaining Emmett's little stunt. Of course, _Alice saw everything so they were all laughing when he came through the door_. Bella and Renesmee rushed to my side before I could walk up the steps and Bella looked so relieved to see me home. I felt much better having them both in my arms as well. _I would feel a lot better if I had found and finished off Tristan before I came back to them _but at least I know he's not here. Emmett and Rose went out to buy new cell phones for the family while Alice and Jasper started planning our next search. All I wanted to do at this point was take my family home. Bella looked like she could use a break from everyone else as well but Renesmee looked a little too excited to want to go home. _I wonder what has her so up beat today_? She looks like she's about to start dancing at any moment. The worlds sweetest child and she is starting to have the mind of a young adult, she's smart but yet so young. _She's intelligent yet so innocent_! Our little girl grows sweeter as quickly as she ages. Renesmee is a little girl at heart!

"DADDY, DADDY! _**DADDY**_?" Renesmee sang as she ran around Bella and I again and again.

"Yes Sweet heart?" I asked as I reached down and picked her up mid- circle. "What has you so hyper my Dear?"

"MOMMY said I had to ask you. SO I had to wait till Daddy came home." Renesmee sang. "Daddy, can I please? _**PLEASE**_!"

I laughed. "Well that all depends on what it is you want Renesmee?" I said as I kissed her forehead and looked to Bella for a little help. "You haven't really said what you want yet."

"Its nothing to worry about Edward. She just wants to have a little fun tonight." Bella said as she placed her hand on mind as we both held our little girl.

It would have looked like the perfect little family moment for anyone that saw us. However that wasn't the thought I had as Bella's hand touched mine I could tell what she was doing. She was trying to push her shield away so I could read her thoughts. She's gotten better at doing this but its still the hardest for her to achieve. _Renesmee was so excited and she wasn't really paying much attention to Bella or myself_ so when my expression took on something of horror, I was able to recover before she could notice. I only got a small look into Bella's thoughts but what I saw was more than enough to know that I wasn't going to like this. Renesmee wanted to go hang out with Jacob and the pack because Emily is having a party. As much as I would rather her not be away from me I can't even argue about it now. I have to let her go and I have to find a way to make Bella go with her. I can't have them here, I can't let them be put in danger. _Not my family, not again_!

"DADDY? … PLEASE DADDY, PLEASE?" Renesmee asked again and again as I slowly came back from my thoughts.

"Of course, Sweet heart. If you want to go hang out with Jacob and the others tonight, I think that would be fun." I answered distractedly while slightly squeezing Bella's hand.

"YAY! THANK YOU DADDY! THANK YOU!" Renesmee jumped down with a squeal and ran off to get ready.

"Edward, I know you're worried but I'm sure its nothing." Bella whispered as soon as she was out of sight.

"_No_, you should go with her. Bella, you know, just in case." I answered still completely distracted and unfocused.

"Edward, he's not going to La Plush. Not with the pack and besides he has no reason to want her or anything down there." Bella answered back stubbornly.

"NO, you should go with her Bella. I think it would be better that way. Please don't argue with me, just go." I told her sternly.

"Edward?" Bella said simple. "Edward, I don't think I we should give him a reason to go down there. Renesmee will be safe enough so why bring them unnecessary trouble?"

"Because I don't want _you _**here**, _THAT'S WHY_! DON'T ARGUE, JUST GO! Please Bella _for once_, just do as I ask and _go _with our daughter." I yelled as I started to focus a little more on her words.

I hated to yell but I couldn't think straight. _Why does this always happen to us_? Why does it have to be _my _family that always gets targeted for these kinds of things? _Apparently its all Tristan's fault_! I just want to keep my family safe and from what Bella told me, that means they can't be here. I have to stop him from coming back … well at least now I really do have something _physical _to blame. I used to blame our troubles on fate and _I used to imagine the fate personified - a grisly, jealous hag, a vengeful harpy. I wanted something, someone, to be responsible for this - so that I would have something concrete to fight against. Something, anything to destroy, so that Bella could be safe.* _{A/N: I quoted this from a small part of the draft for **Midnight Sun**. I'm still sorry for what happened to Stephenie Meyer about this book but I loved what was posted and I would only wish she would continue to publish the book. I even have a post on this site as one of my stories. **Dear Stephenie Meyer**. I'm truly sorry, SM.} Well, _now I have what I wanted_. Someone to truly blame for all the horrible things that have happened to Bella and I. Tristan told us everything was his fault, that he did all of this to us and now he will pay for what he has done. Bella and my family will be safe.

…

After a few moments of silent stares from Bella, she left the room. She never said anything as she went to help Renesmee get ready and before too long the were both walking out the front door. I couldn't move and I couldn't focus anymore. I just stood here, _looking at the door_. I was completely alone but I left like eyes were watching me, like the world around me was laughing in my face. I have never been the type for _paranoia _before but now I think I may understand it better. A man that always has his eyes looking over his shoulders can never be calm but with out the fear of worry he can never find peace. I may not be alive as a man but the fact that I worry for my family means I will find peace, _somehow, someday_.

'_You wallow too much, Boy_.' A voice called to me from somewhere in the woods. '_Don't you have anything better to do than think about the worries you have to face later_?'

"You can't … You read my mind?" I whispered, _suddenly calm with what I knew I would have to do next_.

I have to face Tristan and make sure my family remains safe. '_I sent them away, Tristan. Nothing you do now can hurt my family and you will loose this fight.'_ I didn't know how he could read my mind but I didn't care either way, it just meant we could communicate even with as far off as he still was. But he was on his way, just like Bella told me. '_You called Bella today and told her you were coming to talk. Well I'm the only one home so why don't you let me come out there and then WE can talk.'_ I was walking out the door and down the steps before there was time for him to respond. I was going to take care of this as soon as possibly so my family would be safe.

'_Oh, like you could stop me. You couldn't fight me before and with all the powers I have, you don't stand a chance_.' Tristan thought strongly as I got closer to where he was waiting.

It didn't take me very long to find where Tristan was waiting. He wasn't very far and he was waiting along the river just outside of our house. Closer to the boundary line than I would like him to be but far enough that I don't have to worry about it. Tristan was leaning against one of the trees that was at the edge of the river, bending and twisting down over the rushing water. He looked calm and serene, if I didn't know any better I would say he was deep in thought. But I did know better and all this was fake, it was a trick to try and throw me off; to make me drop my guard. '_Nice try'_!

'_You know what, Boy? Something about you reminds me of myself once_.' Tristan thought without even looking up as I approached. "_There was a time when I would have done anything to protect the one I loved. My ability to protect her was taken from me the moment she turned me. I lost everything, not just the human life I was fully ready to leave behind but my true life. The only thing left in the world that mattered to me. She … __**was **__my life."_

"You fell in love but you couldn't protect her? How did you turning into a vampire take that ability from you? How could you not protect her with all your powers?" I asked slightly confused.

"_**They stole her life as my heart beat was pumping my blood for the last time**_." Tristan said with more passion than I have heard from him before, I could tell his love was strong for this girl. "The cowards waited in the shadows until we were both too vulnerable to fight them off and _slaughtered _my love. I awoke into this new life only to find my life's burning ashes still smothered in the last of its flames. Purple smoke still lingered in the air around me but there was no traces left of the _Hellish devils _that set aflame to my world as I burned. They left me with nothing and yet they gave me a new purpose, _not a reason to live but a need for revenge_."

"So they killed this vampire just after she turned you. You loved her so you wanted your revenge. I can understand that, _to a point_. But what does all that have to do with Bella? What was your plan for this revenge anyway?" I asked simply as I moved to lean on a tree opposite of Tristan, we were going to talk this out.

"My plan was brilliant." Tristan looked off into the distance before speaking again. "To create the _perfect vampire army_. Find the world's most **awkward **children, keep them safe, gain their trust and when they are old enough and prepared; to turn them. Then I would train them to fight for me in my army. _The ones with the best powers make for the worst humans_. I've looked after and turned many children that I have found and collected them for my army to fulfill my purpose of destroying the **Vampire Tyrants**. These vampires stole the love of my life, _**Aurora**_, shortly after she turned me. She was turning me so we could be together forever. I was left alone and heartbroken only to devise this plan for the greatest revenge. Everything has been about my revenge, there are no exceptions. Bella was also part of my plans."

"What is it that you wanted with Bella?" I demanded now, he still hasn't answered this question. "What roll did you plan for her in your little revenge game? _**Answer me**_!"

"Bella was turned far too soon because her powers weren't fully developed in her human life yet, so she would now have to work harder as a vampire to learn them. Thanks to you, she now has to work even harder to help me in the way she was fully intended to." Tristan said avoiding my true question again.

"That wasn't what I asked you, Tristan. ANSWER ME!" I ordered as I stood from the withering tree I was leaning on a moment ago. "Bella belongs with me and she has a family of her own now. She's not apart of some revenge plan or some army that you're apart of."

"Bella is to become my army's leader. She will be the most powerful vampire I possess." Tristan said still looking off somewhere else, _not even noticing my hostilities_.

"You DON'T possess her! Bella doesn't belong to you or your army and there is nothing you can do that would get her to help you fight in some war." I was angry and yelling but he barely noticed, for all he cared I was just whispering. "You and your pathetic love revenge can just go to Hell! You don't even know who these vampires are or what they look like, do you?"

He didn't respond in anyway. He didn't have to because I knew. I know because I've looked into his mind. I know he's never seen these vampires, he has no idea who he would be fighting much less where to even start looking for them now. After all these years, he would be lucky to find a name but nothing else. Tristan was running on false hopes and a lust for revenge, nothing more. This would only cause his own death in the end and the death of any that joined his so called army. Bella would never be a part of this, _not now and not ever_. Not as long as I have anything to say about it all. Bella is my love, my wife, my life and the mother of our daughter. She would never risk her life for someone as stupid as Tristan on a mission to the death. Tristan was going to die, maybe even soon if he tries to harm my family in any way.

…

Narrative POV.

{_The inner workings of the distracted vampire (Tristan) by a third person perspective, a narrator (Me). I'm not sure if this will help or just confuse people but I'm going to give it a try anyway_.}

Bella would never have joined this army but Tristan didn't know that and he never planned for the family of vampires he sent her to, to fall in love with her and turn her themselves. Tristan's plan was ruined because Bella was to be his leader, _his favorite of all his children_. Without her he had nothing but a bunch of out of control vampires with amazing talents, _an army without any order_. Tristan needed Bella to be protected more than any of the others so _she was sent to an area with vampires that had a thing for human life_. This was to keep her safe but it also back fired on Tristan. The clumsy little girl grew into a very beautiful teen who's mind couldn't be read by _the only single vampire _with a love for human life. Bella was the most awkward child as a human and it only continued as she got older, Tristan knew she was born to be a very powerful vampire and now his plan to have her was ruined. … _All because this one stupid, mind reading vampire that took Bella and fell in love with Tristan's prized possession_. She was _his_, now what was he to do? Tristan needed Bella to be on his side so he could finally defeat the Vampire villains that stole his love away!

…

Edward's POV

"I don't need to know who they are or what they looked like. I have a name and that lead me to many hints and clue to who killed my beloved Aurora." Tristan suddenly announced as he turned back towards me, his eyes very focused now.

"You have a name?" I asked out of surprise, it wasn't in any of his thoughts before and he didn't think it now.

"Like I'd tell you. You're nothing more than a low life vampire that ruined my only plan to get my revenge." He mused.

"Your plan would have failed even without me taking Bella away. She never would have fought in your army or any other." I told him honestly. "Bella isn't like that, she would however, want to help you. She would have done anything she could to give you peace."

"PEACE. … With what? I've lost everything that was important to me. Everything I have ever loved is gone." Tristan stood from the tree and threw his fist through its massive trunk. "My love was stolen before we could even start a proper life together. She never did anything to anyone. She never hurt any one so why would they do this to her? _To us_? Why, she didn't deserve this? She deserved better, so much better. She was an angel."

"I don't know why and I can't help you as long as you're trying to destroy my family." I told him, now feeling sorry for this vampire. "Bella is my love, my life and now we have our daughter. They are MY everything so as long as you threaten our lives we can't help you. Bella would probably want to because you were her friend once but not now Tristan. Now you should leave, take your plan somewhere else. Find who is responsible and do what you think you must for revenge but do not drag my family down with you."

"_Bella_, she was always such a sweet child." Tristan mused as he slowly pulled his hand free from the bark. "She reminded me so much of my Aurora. When I first met her, she was young but she had fire in her veins, _determination_. I protected her until I had to leave her and then I sent her to a place I _thought _she would be safest. _I sent her to you_, I never thought any of you would fall for her; _the way Aurora fell for me_. I should have known better. But I wasn't thinking clearly, I haven't since the day of my rebirth. Since the night I heard the last sound of my dieing bride without even knowing she was dieing just beside me. '_Since the night she called in anger to Felix, the devils spawn. Dieing, she cursed his name and pledged her love to me forever. Hate and love, both at once_.'

"Felix. The name she called was Felix?" I asked unable to believe that and yet I don't know why it didn't come to mind before.

"YOU KNOW HIM!" Tristan's anger flared suddenly but not at me, only at the mere mention of this name out loud.

"I know Felix but that doesn't explain why he would kill her. What was her crime, if you claim her to be innocent?" I asked more to myself than to Tristan, it didn't make sense yet.

"_**SHE HAD NO CRIME**_! SHE WAS INNOCENT!" Tristan shouted again but suddenly slumped back down on the tree he was leaning on before, _only not so calm and casual this time_. "Her only fault was that she fell for such a lowly creator like me. I'm what killed her, I know this now. He may have taken her life but _it was because of me_, I couldn't protect her. I wanted to protect her so I made her turn me. I begged for this, I begged for us to be together but turning me left her vulnerable and he killed my love."

It can be funny sometimes, how one minute you're ready to hip someone's head from their shoulders and turn them to ash but the next you feel sorry for them and wish to help instead of kill them. _Don't get me wrong if he still planned on harming my family I'd kill him instantly_, no doubt about that. But I do feel for this poor man. His only love has been taken from his life, the torture alone would drive a man insane and yet he wants revenge. A revenge that has been ruined all by one happy family. The heartache he must face is probably more than any one should bare alone and yet, that's all he has left; heartache and _a revenge that will never be_.

"What makes you think that?" Tristan whispered sullenly without even looking up from the ground with his head down.

"F… That man alone is not someone you could defeat but he is not alone. He's part of an even greater group, _one you have no chance of taking down_." I told him honestly without actually saying or thinking the name of this group. '_Your last hope will fail and it won't bring her back to you either way_.'

"I have to try. … Maybe they will end up killing me and I'll get to see her again. … _Probably not_. I'm sure she is off in heaven, I'll see the other demons in hell when I die." Tristan was still slumped, looking completely drained and about to fall from the tree he leaned on, he was a shell of himself _and I remember that_.

Knowing she's alive helps keep my own feelings of torment at bay but watching Tristan and knowing I felt his pain brought mine back to me. The feeling was draining and unbelievably painful. _I didn't want to relive the feelings from when I thought I had lost my Bella_, I didn't want to remember all the times I thought I would watch her die, _right before my eyes_. I've been the cause of so much of her pain and suffering but more than anything I know that had our situation happened as it had with Tristan's I would have no regrets. To die and know that Bella would have lived on would have been good enough for me; _however_, I wouldn't want her to seek revenge as crazy and dangerous as this. _This was madness and he would only get himself killed_. There was no point in trying but knowing if it were me, I'd do the same. There's no point in trying to talk him out of his plans but _I won't allow my family to be apart of this_.

"Just tell me their name. The name of the monsters that killed my beloved **Aurora**." Tristan asked hopelessly with no emotion left in his voice, _nothing left but the shell of a desperate man_.

"Tristan, you already know of the danger they pose. You don't want to fight against them." I told him honestly because I remember him stating that same thing before, he was yelling at me for putting Bella in danger because of bringing her to them.

"At least you were able to keep her alive." Tristan whispered, defeated again by his own grief and suffering. … "WAIT. Did you say I was yelling at you before. THE VOLTURI, are you saying that _Felix_" Tristan said angrily, hissing at his name. "_Felix is apart of the Volturi_? I don't believe this, why? Why would they do this?"

I didn't have any answers for him. _The Volturi have never been on my good side _but I still can't seem to find their reasoning for killing this girl. She wasn't keeping a human that knows of us because she had turned him. _So why did they kill her_? What reason did they give for covering this mess that allowed them to leave Tristan alive? … Unless _she begged for his life_. She was going to die but she had to turn him first to save his life. But that still doesn't explain why she was killed, what happened there? _What did the Volturi gain from killing this one vampire_, from Tristan's thoughts I can't seem to find one reason they could twist into a reason for death. So what was her supposed crime?

"STOP THAT! THERE WAS NO CRIME." Tristan yelled again as he quickly got to his feet and glared at me. "My Aurora was innocent, she never even killed for her blood. She couldn't bare the thought of killing another creature much less a person she once was. Aurora was beautiful in heart and soul, nothing she could have done would be counted as a crime. I won't stand here and listen to some _cream faced loon _squander her good name."

"Cream faced loon?" I asked stunned for a moment. "Your anger brings out your age and makes you _as dull as night_."

"_Thou speak'st false_." Tristan said, with less anger and a hint of a smile.

"_How ill white hairs become a fool and a jester_!" I responded, he wanted to play a game of insults so why not egg him on a bit.

"_I was searching for a fool when I found you_." Tristan's reply was playful with only a hint of true.

"_Better a witty fool than a foolish wit_." I stated back, at this point it was all in fun as who could remember insults the best.

"_Bolting-hutch of beastliness_." Tristan said.

"_Thou crusty batch of nature_." I replied swiftly.

"We've gotten off subject here, Boy. This little game was entertaining but it doesn't help much. I've never met one from outside the age that could reply so quickly." Tristan said after a bit more banter. "_My tongue will tell the anger of my heart _and I will have my revenge or die trying."

"It will be a fool's mission." I told him all joking put aside once again. "You will die no matter how many you bring to fight along side you, Tristan. You stand no chance if your plan is to fight, your only choices will be death or to join them"

"I would never join them!" Tristan bellowed with anger.

"You may not really be given a choice." I answered, Tristan knows of them but he's never had to face them before. "You're only bound out side of them is dead, revenge is all you have left to live for but they wouldn't want to kill you with all that you possess."

"What is that supposed to mean, Boy?" Tristan asked. "I don't need to play these games with you. I have plans to take care of and if you claim Bella will not help me than I am left with the rest of my army. Together we will destroy them or die in peace."

"The guard alone would stop you long before you reached the city." I suddenly felt that I had to warn him_, he has to know what he's getting himself into_. "Jane and Alec will crumble your forces with out effort. If you some how survive and make it to see the leaders, Aro will know your plans with just one touch, Marcus will see your lack of relations, and if they decide your talents are too precious to waist; they will offer you a place in the guard. If you try to refuse, Chelsea will use her power to try and bond you to them. Without any other ties to keep you, she will easily win you over and _you will join them_."

"You don't know that, Boy. My bound to Aurora is greater than any other bound even after her death." Tristan pledged. "She is my only reason for any of this and I would never just join them because she will always be apart of me. Her death and this revenge has given me reason to continue on and I will be successful.

"Aro won't rest until he has every valuable talent in his collection." I tired to explain once again, hoping he would listen to me. "He was after my sister Alice and myself, along with Bella even before she was turned. He won't stop, I have no doubt that he will try again for us but we will have each other and he can't break our bounds. Are you so sure in your's that you would risk being trapped with in the Volturi guard, forever?"

"ENOUGH." Tristan shouted suddenly. "I will not listen to this rambling about bounds and entrapment. You don't know anything, you're barely a child and yet you speak like you know my pain and my love. You know nothing. _There is not ugly a fiend of hell as thou shalt be_." This time the insult was meant as such, his anger really did bring out the truth of his age. "_Out of my sight! Thou dost infect my eyes_."

Tristan fell back into the tree in which he leaned before with a loud and echoing cracking sound. The tree still held strong but a crack in the bark ran from the ground about half way up the trunk. He wouldn't say anything more. _He has spoken his peace and so have I_. Tristan was going to gather his army and lead them to their death, there was nothing I could say to stop him now. I left him sitting there in the woods, _I left him to his fates_. I was heading home when I remembered that they wouldn't be home, either of them. I had sent Bella with Renesmee because she had told me, Tristan was coming to talk. I didn't want Bella or our daughter anywhere near him because we had no idea what he was going to do. Thinking back on how I left my family I felt ashamed because I had yelled at my wife, _something I had never done before_. Yes, Bella and I had argued about things before but I have never raised my voice to her before. Bella. Oh, how I truly miss her when she's not near but _how will I ever get her to forgive me for that_? Not even her generous nature would allow me to get away with such a crime. She can't possibly wish to talk to me right now but I need my family back. I need to see them safe and in my arms again.

…

It didn't take too long to reach the boundary line. It also didn't take long to notice the wolves standing just on the other side as I approached. Seth and Embry. _One of Jacob's and one of Sam's_. The packs are working together, it must be on Jake's command to protect Renesmee. I can't say I like having my little girl's life in the hands of adolescent wolves but _at least I know because of Jacob_, none of them would harm her or allow her to be harmed. Besides Bella was down here with them and that meant my family had to be protected and safe. Nothing would harm them here, _nothing_.

'_Bella isn't happy man. She's barely said two words since they showed up_.' Seth thought to me as soon as he got closer.

'_Sam and Jacob wish to speak to you as soon as possible_.' Embry said while keeping his distance, out of respect and to keep as far from my scent than out of fear any more.

"I know guys, Thank you for all your help. I'll take care of everything as soon as I find my family." I answered back before taking off in the direction of Emily's house, Bella would want to visit with all of her old friends but Emily's was the meeting place.

'_Sam's not too happy about the danger you may have put La Push in so try not to get bugged by his attitude_.' Seth mused as I was leaving before they both went back to patrols.

I ignored anything they were saying from that point and focused on trying to hear my family. It didn't take long to find the other pack members running around. _Some in human form others in wolf_. As I got closer and closer to Emily's I could heard her in the kitchen, cooking from the smells and sounds. Sam was out talking to the elders but would be back soon. Jake was in the back yard playing with Renesmee and a few other little kids. I saw from Emily's mind that Bella was sitting in the kitchen, _just sitting there_. I knew she was angry with me, there was no way I could blame her but all I wanted was for her to at least give me the chance to explain. I wasn't hopeful as I slowly walked in the front door, Emily looked up at the sound of the door and smiled before returning to her food. Bella didn't move, _she didn't acknowledge me at all really_.

"Hello Emily. … Hello Bella." I said simply as I slowly moved to sit across from Bella at the table. "Can I say I'm sorry?"

Bella rolled her eyes at me sharply. "No." Her arms were folded across her chest as she stared at the lines in the table.

"May I explain?" I asked without any hope at this point.

"Are you hurt?" Bella demanded without answering me.

"What?" I was stunned by her question.

"ARE. YOU. HURT?" She repeated slowly and determined.

"No, we only talked Bella. We didn't fight and there won't be a fight between Tristan and our family." I answered her. "Now, may I please explain myself Bella?"

"No." She said again, still refusing to look at me.

"DADDY!" Renesmee came running in and jumped into my arms before I had any chance to respond to Bella's coldness. "Daddy, you're back. Jake and I are playing with a few friends out side and I'm beating JAKE! Daddy _I'm winning_!"

"That's great Sweet heart. Mommy and Daddy need a minute to talk so why don't you go back out side to play?" I told her.

'_Mommy's not happy_.' Renesmee thought to me before kissing my cheek and disappearing out the door again.

"I know." I whispered sullenly, more to myself than to anyone else.

"Renesmee and I are going back to the Cullen house tonight. Rose wants to take her to the park and shopping." Bella stated without looking up at me. "You don't have to stay here and watch over us, Jake will run us to the line and Alice will be there to pick us up. I assume Tristan is leaving town for good this time, if you think there's not going to be any fighting." She finished just before standing and started walking towards the back door.

I got up and rushed to grab her hand to turn her back towards me. "Bella please. … Let me explain. You don't have to do this."

She smiled sadly before pulling her hand away. "Edward, I heard what you said you don't need to explain that. _Not to me_."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I yelled at you, I never should have done that but please just listen to me?" I begged her to listen.

"You _**yelled **_at her?" Emily called from behind me. '_She said many things about what happened but she did not say that_.'

"I don't want to hear it Edward. You don't need to explain anything. I just want to go back to town and rest." Bella said again.

"You won't let me explain, you won't let me apologize, Bella I didn't mean to upset you." I said simply. "What can I do to prove that I'm sorry? Bella I just wanted to keep you and our daughter safe, so I told you to come here. I didn't mean to yell, honestly."

"I can't believe you yelled at her. More importantly, I can't believe you didn't tell me Bella." Emily called again in the kitchen.

"Renesmee and I will be perfectly fine so you can go home. Like I said, we will have people with us wherever we go so no need to worry. Just go home Edward." Bella said before leaving.

I stood there for a moment and listened to the sounds of _my family walking away_. Bella took Renesmee and Jacob back up towards Forks. She said they were going to stay at the Cullen house tonight, _she's so upset with me that she doesn't even want to come home_. I didn't want to go home knowing Bella would be just a little bit away but completely out of my reach. _I couldn't stay here because I wanted to run away_, I didn't know what to do. I just left, I told Emily to tell Sam that the vampire won't be returning and to pass the message along to Jacob as well. I'm sure that's all they wanted from before and if not, _they could find me later_. I needed out of here and _fast_. I needed to escape and find a way to make it up to Bella. Not that anything I did at this point would make up for upsetting her, she probably never wants to speak to me again.

…

Bella's POV

{After Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob get back to the Cullen house. Jacob and Rose take Renesmee out to play while Bella sits and talks to Alice who came back home shortly after them. After explaining what happened…}

"Why won't you just go home and talk to him Bella?" Alice asked again while sitting next to Bella on the couch.

"He doesn't want me home and I don't want to hear what he has to say, Alice." I told her. "I heard him _loud and clear_. He doesn't want me. He doesn't want to argue with me anymore, we do argue a lot. Alice he was so upset and I know this thing with Tristan has him really stressed. Alice its all my fault, _Tristan is only around because of me_. How can I listen to what he wants to say when I already know? I don't want to listen to that, _not again Alice_."

"Come on, Bella. You know Edward would never want to keep you away _for good_. He just didn't want you both to be around while Tristan was here. You said it was right after you told him that Tristan wanted to talk right? Clearly he didn't want you around so he sent you to Emily's. _Doesn't that make more sense_?" Alice said.

"Alice, you didn't see his face. He looked so … _I don't know what to call it_. I'd never seen him that way before." I told her honestly, I couldn't describe the anger, the pain, the shock his face held.

"You should go talk to him, Bella. I know you got things wrong. Edward loves you and he was only trying to protect you." Alice replied again, trying to convince me.

After a while Alice finally convinced me that it would be best for Renesmee if we at least try talking things out_. I couldn't argue when she brought Renesmee into the situation_, I know what its like to have your parents spit up and _I'm not saying it was horrible for me but its surely wasn't the best_. Renesmee needs us to get along so I'll just have to find a way for Edward to for give me. I got up and started heading over to the house Renesmee was staying the night so Rose and Alice could take her shopping and she was playing with Jake. I didn't bother telling them I was leaving, Alice would explain if any of them asked anything. I just walked back to the Cottage, I was expecting to find Edward relaxing in the living room or maybe the bed room but as I got closer it didn't seem like he was home. I guess he was just being very quiet so I went in side to find him._ He wasn't home though_, he was no where to be found.

…

Edward's POV

I found myself wondering around, _alone in the woods_. Its been hours since I left Emily's after watching Bella walk off with our little girl. She was so angry with me that she didn't want to come home tonight. _I wonder how long this will last_? Will Bella ever forgive me for being such a jerk? I wasn't even upset with _her _when I was yelling. How could I be, _Bella is perfect_? I love her and our daughter and I only wanted them safe and as far away from Tristan as possible. _It was Tristan I was pissed at_. I tried to call Bella, to tell her to come home. I didn't think it fair that she left when everything was my fault, _but she wouldn't answer her phone_. I was running around in the woods, nothing but trees way out here. I couldn't think with everything rushing through my mind and _all the self hating wasn't helping_, I though if I went for a run I could clear my head. I used to run to relax and just for the pleasure; now a days it feels like I run to stay sane. And its all my fault, _Great_!

…

I ended up stopped under some tree, _somewhere_; anywhere for all I cared. I really wanted to run back home and find Bella so I could beg her to forgive me but what right did I have for that? She deserves better, _she always has and nothing can change that_. Bella is the only love I'll ever know, … I really am completely lost when she's not around. A part of me felt like I died again when Bella walked away from me. _I can only imagine that's somewhat how she felt when I left her in the forest outside her house_, I never should have left her. All those years ago and the thought still pains me. I can't think about that night without thinking about how later I thought she was dead, but _she wasn't and she came to safe me_. Bella has always been there when I needed her but all I have ever done was put her in danger and almost get her killed. _**Its my fault**_!

"EDWARD?" A voice called and brought me back from deep in thought, _it sounded like Bella_. "Edward are you out there?"

"Over here." I called sullenly from my lazy, curled position on the ground by the tree. "I'm just sitting here."

"Oh, Edward!" Bella called back as she rushed to my side. "I've been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing way out here? I had to follow you scent to find you."

"Just sitting here." I answered back, still feeling sorry for myself.

"Edward, we have to talk. … I don't want Renesmee to grow up with a slip family. I don't want her to have to…" Bella started but I cut her off as my mind caught up to her words.

"_Split family_? … You wanted to leave me?" I hesitated in stunned surprise, _she has never wanted that before_. "Bella, I know you were angry but you could at least allow me to explain before you decide to leave me? Of course, I guess I don't deserver that; _do I_? Bella I'm so sorry, honestly!"

"Edward…? I'm not the one that wanted up to split up?" Bella said slowly as if she was very confused. "I would never want that Edward. … Are you feeling alright? What are you doing out here and why are you on the ground like that?"

"But you just said … Bella what are you talking about?" I asked suddenly and confused as I got to my feet, to stand in front of her. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were angry at me?"

"You first Edward. What's going on?" Bella demanded.

"You were upset with me, you won't let me apologizes and you have every right, but I am sorry Bella. I never should have treated you that way!" I told her honestly, hoping she would let me explain everything and finally apologized now.

"_Don't be ridiculous Edward_. Of course, I wasn't upset or mad at you! Edward, you were the one that told me that you didn't want me? … _Can't you make up your own mind_?" Bella said still seeming very confused.

"_WHAT_? … What could possibly make you think that I wouldn't want you Bella. _**I need you**_!" I told her honestly. "_I need you and our daughter, _I wanted to keep you both safe and I'm truly, _TRULY _sorry that I yelled at you before Bella. _**PLEASE**_, please say you'll forgive me?"

"_That is crazy_! Edward you didn't yell at me?" Bella told me forcefully. "Trust me, you couldn't yell even if you tried. Edward I was hurt because you said you didn't want me. I thought you didn't want me around because this is all my fault! Tristan is here and he's ruining our lives because I ruined whatever plans he had before. Tristan. … Did he hurt you! _If he laid one finger on you, I swear I'll rip his head off with my own hands_!"

I was slightly stunned by Bella's sudden mood changes in suck a small amount of time. She went from worry, to panic, from sadness, to anger in matter of seconds. Bella was always like that but it was, _sometimes_, harder to keep up now with her vampire speed. _Nether-the-less_, I did my best to keep up and found myself smiling like a complete fool by the time she was glaring at empty space. Bella wasn't angry with me and she was simply worried that I was trying to leave her again, _which was beyond ridiculous in and of its self_! I need Bella and Renesmee in my life because without them, I have no life! I love them so much and I would only be lost and alone without my family! Bella should know this by now but I just couldn't stop smiling, _she was still glaring at nothing_. She was clearly thinking about Tristan and I would have explained to her that everything was alright but _she just looked so adorable _when she was truly angry at something like this. Something that wasn't me, that is. Bella was the cutest angry person I know, _probably because I always thought everything she did was beautiful or adorable_ or just all around **perfection**. After all;_**Bella is my perfect angel**__. Nothing could be better_!

"What are you smiling at?" Bella asked suddenly.

I couldn't stop smiling. "_The most adorable women in the world_." I told her honestly before closing the distance and wrapping my arms around her. "I'm so glad your not mad at me Bella, I really am sorry about my behavior though. I never should have allowed my anger at Tristan to influence the way I was around you. Please, _just don't leave me_? I don't know what I would do without my family, … I'd probably go insane!"

"Don't be silly Edward. I could never _leave _you, I'd die without you! We need each other and our daughter. Which reminds me, … why are you way out here?" Bella asked again.

"Oh, … I uhh went for a run to clear my head." I said distracted as my senses were being over taken by all things Bella.

I wrapped her tightly in my arms and buried my face in her sweet, _like chocolate covered strawberries_, hair. I don't truly remember the taste of strawberries and I had never had them with chocolate when I was human but after smelling her hair and watching the chocolate colors swimming in her eyes; _how can they not be the sweetest treats on Earth_? Just like my Bella. Everything about Bella made me think about human things but I don't miss my old life as much, _I don't think human life could be this good_. Bella's soft fingers and slender arms slowly wrapped around me as well and she gentle kissed me neck as she buried her face there. This sweet and intimate embrace only lasted for a short little while before she suddenly broke apart with shock and asked about what happened with Tristan. I explained everything to her and took her hand in my so we could run back home, _together; _just how it should be. Bella felt bad for Tristan after hearing his full story and listening to his insane plan to fight the Volturi. She truly wished that she could have done something for him because he never meant any harm and he was just a lost soul looking for a way to live with his pain. _A lost soul_, that was how Bella saw him now. Maybe Tristan will come to his senses along the way to Italy and forget this crazy suicide mission he's on, maybe he will find a better way to deal with his loss, or maybe his army will all decide they don't want to fight and his plans will be forced to chance. I'm just completely happy that my family no longer has to worry about what ever he could have done to harm us. The worrying over the possible danger was over, _now it was just the worrying Bella would be doing over Tristan_. Renesmee was going shopping with Rose and Alice tomorrow so we didn't bother stopping over there to pick her up, _we went straight home_. We did call the Cullen house to let them all know that Tristan wouldn't be a problem anymore and _that Bella and I would be staying home_, alone for the next few days. All this worrying had seriously cut into _our time alone_, where we could just simply enjoy a moment of silence. A peaceful night with the cottage all to ourselves. Nothing could be better and _there wasn't anything I wanted more than to have her all to myself_!

A/N: Ok so there was apart of this story where Tristan and Edward are having a little fun with insults, nothing really great but some were a little funny. I was just randomly looking up stuff when I was getting a little stuck and I found this page.

httP :/ WWW(dot)touchofeurope(dot)net

(The insults and quotes I used from this page)  
*Cream faced loon.  
*As dull as night.  
*Thou speak'st false.  
*How ill white hairs become a fool and a jester!  
*I was searching for a fool when I found you.  
*Better a witty fool than a foolish wit.  
*Bolting-hutch of beastliness.  
*Thou crusty batch of nature.  
*My tongue will tell the anger of my heart.  
*There is no ugly a fiend of hell as thou shalt be.  
*Out of my sight! Thou dost infect my eyes.

A/N (2): WOW, I think this is my longest chatper lol. ... Sorry, I don't like to do a lot of these but I guess sometimes I do anyway. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks again to everyone that reads and likes my story! Also I wanted to say that I'm not sure how much longer this story will be? I thinking maybe just a few more chapters after this but what do you all think?


	4. Ch4 Screaming In The City

Ch4 Screaming In The City

Bella's POV

"Don't be silly Edward. I could never _leave _you, I'd die without you! We need each other and our daughter. Which reminds me, … why are you way out here?" I asked him again.

"Oh, … I uhh went for a run to clear my head." Edward said sounding very distracted as he pulled me closer to him.

Edward wrapped me tightly in his arms and buried his face in my hair. I couldn't concentrate much after that, the smell of him was everywhere. Everything about Edward made me loose focus so I can't think about anything but him. Its always been like that, even when I was human. I don't miss that life much, _I don't think life could be better than this_. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and gently kissed his neck before burying my face there. This sweet embrace only lasted for a short while before I suddenly broke apart with shock. I asked Edward what happened with Tristan and after he finished explaining, I felt better. He took my hand so we could run back home, _together; _just how it should be. I felt bad for Tristan, _he must feel horrible about what happened to Aurora_. I truly wished that I could have done something for him because he never meant any harm and he was just a lost soul looking for a way to live with his pain. But _now _was not the time for worrying about all this. This was going to be a lovely night for me and Edward, _all alone_. A peaceful night with the cottage all to ourselves. _Nothing could be better than this moment_!

…

Tristan's POV

I fell back into the tree _in which I was leaning on when Edward showed up_, with a loud and echoing cracking sound. The tree still stood but a crack in the bark ran from the ground about half way up the trunk. I wouldn't say anything more, _I have grown tired of his nonsense_. Edward had spoken his peace and so have I. I am going to stick to my plans, gather my army and lead them myself. There was nothing anyone could do to stop me now. Edward left me sitting in the woods. His thoughts mused about leaving me to my_ fates_. Let him think that all he wanted, _**I was going to win**_!

…

After a while of sitting under that tree I realized that sitting here, feeling sorry for myself wasn't helping. I got to my feet and started heading back to my army. We would be prepared and _soon we would storm our forces into Italy_! The Volturi are strong with many talented vampires but they are over confidant and my army is strong as well. _**We could win**_, we could get passed their defenses and I could at least destroy the soulless demon that took my life away from me. _Aurora _… she was the kindest soul on earth, what right did they have to take her from me? Why would they leave me to live this life of hell? _Without my love, I have nothing_. Was that the reason? … Was she killed to make _me _suffer? I knew I never deserved an Angel such as her so was that my punishment? To suffer forever, living through the rest of time knowing I would never see her again. _Those heartless monsters will pay for their crimes_, as long as I still have this fire in my heart; _**they will pay**_!

"Tristan is back!" Jack, my second in command called as I walked into the door.

"YES! I'm back my children but I have disappointing news." I told them all as I walked farther into the huge house. "Our newest member and _was to be leader _is no longer with us. Bella seems to have a family now and wishes no part in our glory. But we will not give in, NO; we shall continue with our mission! WE WILL DESTROY THESE VAMPIRES, _TOGETHER_!"

"Our leader chose a _family _over **us**?" Katherine, my high-strung and loyal child, asked completely stunned.

"Katherine, she wasn't aware of our plans before she met this family. I had to send her away to keep her safe. She didn't _choose against us_, it is simply that her path leads down a different road." I quickly explained before more started asking question against her. "NOW, as for our leader … I will lead us into victory!"

Cheers started erupting all around, the house was filled with cries of honor and an explosion of energy pulsed through us all. _This battle will be the greatest test any of us will have to face _and nothing could stop us from our victory now. My army doesn't consist of stronger than life newborns but _every vampire among us has talents_. I plan to used every single one to my advantage and destroy the Volturi. My army has never really been told much about them but they knew enough that I couldn't explain this new information. It would only slow us down and probably cost us our focus. We need to stay on track if we are going to win. _WE WILL_!

…

After preparing for the coming travels and _the battle once we arrive_, I sent them all out for one last hunt before our fight. I wasn't completely comfortable with the vampire life-style so I never hunted with my army but I always sent Jack and Katherine with every group, _just to be careful_. They always made sure that everyone else was careful about how they hunted, no one got out of hand or made too much of a mess. _We had __**laws **__to follow_. Just thinking about them caused my anger to consume my thoughts as I was trying to think about the best strategies. _I was seeing red now_.

"What's wrong Tristan?" Jackie asked as she came to sit beside me. "I can sense your anger Father."

"Aw, my sweet little empath. Jackie, my dear I can honestly say I'm happy to have you." I mused as I placed my hand on her shoulders as she simply smiled brightly at me.

"Of course you are, _everyone loves me_!" She sang with an even brighter smile and I slowly felt my anger disappearing.

By the time the next group went out I was back to planning strategies and working our are flight plans. Soon everyone had gone out hunting and came back ready for a fight. I myself had filled up on blood in preparation for the battle. _Everything was falling perfectly into place just in time for us to leave_. The last group walked back in just in time to gather our belongings and leave this house, _probably for the last time for most of us_. Many of these vampires have been with me for so long and I think of all of them as my children. I found and practically raised them until I finally turned them _as well as trained them all_. They all trust and look up to me as a father, as their creator but would they still choose to follow me if they knew there was another way? Would any of them choose a family over my army if they knew one was out there, _looking for their missing members_? **Would I let them**?

"This is _our _family, Tristan!" Zane shouted from the back of the room, over by the door where he was talking with Blake.

"_HEY_, Zane say out of my head." I called before breaking out into a fit of laughter. "Alright everyone, _enough self doubting on my part_. **Yes**, we are a family but we are more than that; _**we are soldiers against the injustice in our world**_. We have a mission and its about to become our greatest victory as a family!"

More cheers cried out as everyone got pumped up and started heading out the door and into the cars. We all drove down to the air ports and filed onto the plains. They were all very excited to finally get to be in the final stages of our plans_. We had all worked so hard to get to where we are now_. It took us so long to get a destination but we're on our way and soon everything will be made clear. Soon are victory will be within reach and I will finally have my revenge. It wasn't a long trip until we reached Italy and everyone seemed surprised to be here. We heard many rumors about places with big groups of vampires but almost none, _that I told them_, pointed here. I didn't tell them because it never occurred to me that they would have had anything to do with this crime. _I was clearly wrong_! We were getting very close to the city of Volterra, where our greatest fight will unfold. Disguised as tourists and walking the streets in groups we shouldn't be noticed, _other than to other vampires_. The Volturi may have made one mistake by taking my Love but they aren't dumb. They will know a vampire when they see us so we must all be careful and watch out for the others.

"Alright everyone, this it is. We will be splitting off into our groups." I told them before we reached the city gages. "Take good care of everyone within the group and if anything goes wrong, _get out of there as fast as you can_. We will meet up and start a new plan. This isn't a death mission this is an attack of justice!"

"RIGHT!" Everyone said together and started forming groups, five groups of five members. "FOR JUSTICE AND FOR LOVE!"

_LOVE_, … For love and for revenge. For my beloved Aurora. _Aurora _was the name of the Mythical Roman Goddess of the Dawn or of Sunrise. The name means Dawn, unspoiled or sentimental. All things that remind me of my love for her. She was very sentimental about things and she was never spoiled_, trust me I tried_. Aurora was like the waking dawn, there to welcome a new day with me every morning. She was bright and lively, _like the sun itself_. The name, Aurora, became very popular after Charles Perrault wrote the Fairy Tale 'The Sleeping Beauty.' The very beautiful princess that falls under a curse that puts her into deep sleep until her prince came to wake her with a kiss. My princess slumbers but she will never wake, _her ashes have scattered to the wind many years ago_ but her beauty will forever live on inside my memory!

…

We broke off into our groups, entering the city from all sides and blending in with the crowds as best we could. It was a normal enough night, plenty of open space _even with the small amount of tourist and people living near by still roaming around_. Every group had their own missions to accomplish, this was meant to be a couple of days of work. If everything went well, this day was just to scope out the lay of the land. Learn the entry points and learn as much as we could about all the talented vampires in the area. _That was if things went well_, but that's not always the case and hopefully we will all be prepared if they don't. I care for all of my children dearly but my focus will always be for my true love.

"We all understand that Father, _no one could blame you_. We all feel that way for our loved ones as well." Zane whispered.

'_ZANE, Stay focused on your targets_.' I thought back to him. "Jack, Katherine; Stay alert. Jackie be prepared for some intense emotions and quick changes. We don't know how this will play out." I warned them in a whisper as we rushed the city streets.

"Right." They all whispered back.

The streets were very quiet and the farther into the city we got, the fewer people we saw. This wasn't looking very good but _given the time of night I guess most humans would be inside_, getting ready to sleep. The vampires of this city never hunt within these walls to help keep our world apart from the city and as to not draw unwanted attention to the never changing rulers in the castles. Still _something started feeling a little off the closer we got to the heart of the square_. Katherine was looking slightly jumpy after we rushed around this fountain in the middle of the way.

"Alright guys, fall back. Start heading back to the meeting place. We will give the signal to end the nights work." I told my group.

"LOOK OUT!" Zane yelled suddenly.

"GO LEFT!" Katherine called before shoving me to the left.

We all rushed into an ally way around the edge of the square_, it was surrounded by ally ways_. This place was a giant maze, perfect for the attack but not for the _defense_. I don't even know what the danger was? I never saw anything, just the other's shouting and rushing to get out of the way of something that wasn't there.

"_What_? What happened?" I asked frantically. "Zane who is attacking? What powers do they have and where are they?"

"Come out and play!" A small child-like voice called from somewhere within the square suddenly.

"JANE! … Aro wanted them brought in unharmed. _As long as they do not start the fight _we can't attack them." An older man told the child but seemed hesitant to speak for some reason.

"Just a bit of fun. I wasn't really aiming for the girl." Jane, _I'm assuming_, said back cheerfully.

"What do you want?" I called out to them.

"_**Bitch**_." Katherine whispered after she and Zane shared a silent conversation, I guess this Jane _was _aiming for her.

"Enough. … I grow tired of this game. If you don't wish to play then come and follow me." Jane called out again. "Aro is most interested in speaking with this strange group of outsiders."

"Do we trust her?" Jackie asked hesitantly. "Should we go?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep everyone safe. Maybe they can lead us to where we need to be?" Jack answered back confidently while pulling Jackie closer to him, _protecting her already_.

"That won't work Jack. Jane's powers are mind related not physical." Zane replied. "She causes the allusion of pain."

"Please, we mean you no harm. Aro and our other leaders just wish to speak to you. No one needs to be harmed in any way." The man spoke again but with earnest in his voice.

"Please Demetri this bores me?" Jane said after a moment.

"_Talk_? … Their leaders." I mused, more to myself than anyone.

"Come, We don't bite." Jane called suddenly. "Well we won't bite you that is. Human's are quite tasty though."

"I might." I breathed out barely audible, without thinking of my words; Katherine smiled while the others around me stayed focused on me. "We will come to speak with your leaders. We wish no _unnecessary _harm."

So we all walked out into the middle of the square again. As we came back to that fountain we saw two shadowy figures just on the other side and we began to follow them down the darkened streets. Nothing about this seemed right and _something was telling me the others might be in danger_ but there was nothing we could do but follow these strangers. I just hoped this wasn't a trap to our death, I would not die willingly _until I got my revenge _and I don't wish to harm anyone but the one responsible for her death. _Aurora_, …

"AHHHH!" Suddenly there was yelling, screaming and all other noises coming from somewhere in the city.

"Oh no, … NO!" I cried out realizing it must be one of our groups under some kind of attack, _they lied to us_.

"NO! You bitch!" Katherine yelled as she went to lung at Jane but Zane and Jack held her back.

"I guess some of your other friends decided to attack first." Jane said simply without even glancing back at us.

"CALL OFF THE ATTACKS. Allow me to talk to my people, if you mean us no harm we all will come with you. CALL the rest of your people off the attack." I demanded forcefully.

"I will stop them but you mush follow Demetri." Jane responded and took off the other direction, towards the noise.

"Will she do as we asked? Will she help them or is this another trick?" I demanded the other vampire.

"She will get them to stop." Demetri answered softly. "Aro truly wishes to speak to all of you. Jane would never disobey a direct order from Aro. None of us would ever disobey."

"Is anyone else a little creeped out by her?" Jackie asked quietly while Jack tightened his grip on her.

"Ha, she's not creepy, _she's just a spoiled little brat_." Katherine scoffed as she pushed past Jack to be by Zane.

"Take heed of what you say around her." Demetri said. "Jane may be under orders not to harm you but she doesn't think of her gift as a permanent harm. She will use it if you push her."

I was on my toes now, _even Katherine was on edge_. "What will happen to my people? And what would happen if she were to use this gift?" I asked as we continued to follow this strange vampire.

"Your people will be sent to meet with Aro and the others and if Jane were to have focused on you, _you'd feel like you were burning alive_." He answered me again, this vampire seemed very open to us; _helpful even_. "As long as she had you in her trap_, you'd be in horrible pain_ but the second she stopped so would the pain."

The noises in the distance were coming from all around us, _one or maybe even two of our groups were under attack _and who knows what has happened to the others? I hope _everyone _makes it out alright and we all meet up with Aro. I think I may no of a new way to get the information I need and maybe a way to challenge this Felix without it causing any trouble for the rest of my children. My soldiers can go home in peace, maybe run off in their own little groups of pairs and live happier lives together. No more of them need to suffer, _none of them need to suffer what I do now_.

…

We were lead into this _castle like _building but the inside was more of a tourist attraction, at least _until you got farther into the place_. The more rooms we passed the more it started looking like it would from the outside, _ancient and dark_. Vampires clearly live here but they seemed to prefer the dark stereotypical fashions of living. We continued to follow this man, who lead us into a huge room with three thrones in the middle of the room. Two of our groups were already waiting for us inside. The looked disappointed and confused, _some even had pissed off looks_. We had my group, group one. Group 2 which had Blake, Spike, Misty, Raven, and Slade. Group 5 which had Gypsy, Dover, Devon, Ember, and Storm. I was very impressed to see these groups had made it here before the rest. Gypsy and Spike were ones I had assumed to fight first and ask questions later. But I'm more than glad to be wrong.

"Blake talked things out. … They didn't want to fight but were willing if we tried first." Spike spoke as soon as I glanced in his direction, understanding my reason for confusion.

"Devon, stopped Gypsy from making the first move." Storm answered without needing to be asked.

"I'm just glad to see all of you and I hope the others are alright as well." I responded before Gypsy could begin one of her rants.

"I'm sure Jane and the others will have them here momentarily." Demetri spoke from back by the door.

Suddenly the doors burst open with a strong gust and the smell of burning flesh and purple smoke filled the room. Three other strangers walked in first and _my frozen and mangled heart fell to the ground again_, it wasn't their side that lost some today. The question now was which of my children are gone and is there any left to explain what happened to them. _**Their story should be told**_. Everyone grew silent as we all waited for the three vampires to move into the room and for the remaining members of our army to walk through those doors. It didn't take long but it felt like time had stopped before a group of broken hearted and frazzled soldiers came walking into the room _only to look upon me with sorrow and disappointment in their eyes_. They knew this was the last thing I wanted, for my lovely children to be destroyed for nothing. Group 3 and group 4 were walking in but it _was clear that not everyone made it in one piece _or even at all. _Some were just gone_. Group 3 used to have Summer, Tanner, Pipe, King, and Daisy. Group 4 started off with Richard, Kim, Parker, Hunter, and Holly. What walked through those doors was simply heartbreaking for me. I could first see Parker and King walking in with only the looks of _pure torment _on their faces as they held their loves in their arms. Parker held Piper while she held her arms in her lap and cried out in anger and in pain. King was _furious _as he looked down in his arms to see Summer's left leg and right hand in her lap as well. _We all waited_, watching the door, _waiting for the others_. Too few had come in … _too few _but the doors closed the moment that Jane entered. We all knew we had lost many of our group. Richard and Kim, Tanner and Daisy, Hunter and Holly. All gone but at least _they went with the ones they loved_. They weren't separated and left to live these horrible days with _**the pain I feel every day**_.

"RICHARD." Parker called over to me with hatred and sorrow carefully mixed in his eyes. "_Stupid fool _rushed in, Kim followed him before anyone could stop them. King and the others heard their cries and Piper wouldn't allow them to go the other way. Summer followed after Piper so the others had no choice. Richard was the first go down Daisy was taken by surprised and the rest fell from there. This _child _came and stopped the fighting." Parker told us and pointed to Jane. "By then it was too late for the others but she demanded we follow her so no one else would be harmed. TELL ME, _DID THEY FIGHT FOR NOTHING_?"

"NO! … Our fighting was not for _NOTHING_!" King jumped in as he looked down at the suffering girl in his arms. "THEIR _DEATHS _WAS FOR _**NOTHING**_!"

"I'm sorry to say that its true. My children, _I'm so sorry _… this was not how I had hoped for things to go." I told them all with my greatest pleas that they forgive me for this mess.

"Take them to have their limps restored. The damage is not that great and not that much time has passed." Another stranger said as they passed through the doors, he was in the blackest robe.

Two more in the same robes floated into the room. Then other vampires tried taking the girls from the arms of their mates. _It didn't go so well _so the other vampires simply lead the way and soon they were being lead to a different room. The three in black moved on passed the rest of us and all sat in the thrones behind us. _The leaders of the Volturi were now before us and our fate would rest in their hands_. Our out look didn't appear good but I had hopes that I could manage to save the rest of my children at least. _I myself wouldn't leave without finding this Felix fellow_. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Zane glancing swiftly between me and Katherine then over to the vampires on the thrones. He heard everything I had thought that time_. I hadn't been watching my thoughts as well as I normally would have_. Zane knew how these royal vampires were now and he knows the danger I had put everyone one in for my own revenge. There was nothing I could say to him that would allow him to understand but _he simply grinned at me_ after that thought and I knew it was only Katherine's loyalty to me that made him forgive me. Had she been hurt he would not have been so forgiving to me now. _Another grin_. I wouldn't be surprised if he secretly hated me sometimes, he could easily hide his true feelings from everyone and no one would know. But Zane has always been one of my best. Our attention was brought back to the doors when they slowly opened and the others walked in to join us again. Parker and King looked a lot less worried but the girls still looked annoyed. _Same as always_.

"Well now, Isn't this nice to see so many new visitors?" One of the leader vampires spoke then we all turned back to them. "Isn't this a lovely surprise, my brothers?"

"Nice? … _Lovely_?" The blond one shouted, staring incredulously at the first. "Brothers, these _visitors_ started a battle in the middle of our city. Violent and rash, nothing but ruthless intruders. Aro, we must take action on this atrocity!"

"Caius, please. We were told those unfortunate outbursts were simple cases of miscommunications." Aro said calmingly, as if everything was as simple as that. "We can not punish them all when those who were the cause have already paid the price."

"_If I may_, … We meant no harm. Some among us have a quicker attack mode then some and if they seemed to feel out numbered they were trained to fight back." I quickly explained as the others moved in closer, _most were already standing around me_.

"You see, Caius. _Misunderstandings_." Aro answered back looking pleaded. "Come friends, tell us why you have come."

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I began to speak. "We came in search of one of your members. My lords, I have to be honest. My children have been led here under some _misunderstandings _of their own and I wish for them to go free before I continue to explain."

I could tell so many of them were shocked and all were very confused. My children only knew that I would need their help to find the monster and then I would set them free, _I wished none of them to get hurt_. I never wanted them to fight for me _but I wanted them to be ready in case things got out of hand_ and the numbers weren't enough to scare them. In this case, not even these numbers would be helpful and _my young will all be slaughter_. I couldn't have that happen so I must talk their way out of here _**and fast**_!

"_**WHAT**_? … You want us to leave?" Katherine asked furiously as Zane placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Down Kitty. You don't know how he feels right now." Jackie said simply as she tried calming the electric air in the room.

"Well what are we to do now then?" Blake spoke softly looking over at me. "Father what are we to do without you?"

"Please, calm yourselves. You all will be fine without me." I told them all as I looked around the room at them. "You could do what ever you all wished. You would be free from my tyranny."

"What marvels." Aro mused from before us as he looked upon us in amazement. "Such special bonds and a very tender moment for you all. What will it be them, my friends?"

"Well I won't leave him." Katherine stated stubbornly.

"If she says then I'm not leaving." Gypsy said as she rolled her eyes at Katherine's blind devotion to me.

"Most of the others feel the same but some would just wish to hear what you really came here for." Zane answered without giving one for himself, _Katherine was answer enough for him_. "They are all very curious as to why you would bring us here just to send us away at the end of our journey. Others are frightened to try living life on their own but most about what may happen if they were to decide to leave. I think we stay for now, Father."

"You speak for the others, Why?" Aro asked Zane with true curiosity in his eyes. "What makes you say that is how they feel?"

I saw Zane glance at me so I nodded to him. "I can read their thoughts. Their _feelings _however, can only be read by Jackie so I can't really say they felt this way." He answered with a chuckle.

"A mind reader and an empath. My, my, my, Aren't we a lucky group?" Aro asked. "Tell me friends, what other special gifts are among you all? Is it just the three of you here?"

From the way Aro _was looking at everyone _and from what he was _saying_, I would have to say the _Boy _was right. It seems that Aro truly is a collector of special talents. I honestly didn't wish for any of my children to be apart of this group of punishers, _many of them were far too caring and loving for this life style_ but I had given them their freedom and from now on it will be their choice. However, _if the Boy was telling the whole truth_, choice may not be a likely out for them. My only hope will have to be to convince them it will be in their better judgment to leave before things got out of hand. If they knew the danger for their loved ones' safety; _they would leave_. My only hope for my children will be to show them just what my plans were really. _To show them my darkest secret and the danger I have put them all in_. _**But it was all for love**_.

"NO! None of you can stay here." I demanded suddenly "My plan was never for any of you to be harmed. I wished to only risk _my life_ in the end. _YOU _SHOULD LEAVE! Aro, I meant what I said; we mean you no harm but I have come here under the understanding that the vampire I've been looking for could be found _here_. I wish to find him and _challenge this man for the injustice he has bestowed upon me_! I've been searching for years for him and only recently have I found a promising location."

Again I felt everyone's eyes looking all at me in shock but if this was all I could do to keep them safe, _then I would_. None of them knew the full story about what happened to Aurora and me, only that my love was taken from me by this evil vampire. I shared with them as little information as I could, _not even Zane knew the full story_ because I had gotten good at hiding my thoughts from him over the years. _Zane knows more than the rest to be sure _but nothing that would get him killed as long as he doesn't act in my defense. Knowing Zane, he would be more worried about his love.

"Tell me friend, who is this vampire among us that you think has wronged you. What way do you believe you have been wronged?" Aro asked with a look of sympathy in his eyes.

"The name of this vampire is _F_…" I was about to explain everything to these three vampires and everyone else in the room when suddenly the doors flew open, _cutting me off_.

Coming through those doors were three vampires, the first _an aggressive looking man_. He was huge and clearly he was unhappy about something or other but while everyone's focus was on him, _my focused remained on the two slowly following after_. Well, more like on the small framed _girl _walking in with her head slightly turned down. She was walking next to a man slightly taller than she was and _he _was _leading _her by _her _arm. He wasn't rough with her and she wasn't trying to fight with him but _my eyes saw red_. I wanted to run over to them and rip his arm away from her, I wanted to destroy this vampire for causing her head to be turned down, _**I wanted to crumble on the ground and never move again**_.

"Its impossible, Tristan." Zane called to me before moving a restraining hand to me while keeping another on Katherine.

"What are you talking about Zane?" Katherine asked.

"He is very angry guys … and he's huge!" Jackie noted out of impulse more than anything else.

"**DEATH **FLOWERS! SHE WAS PLANTING DEATH FLOWERS!" The big vampire shouted as he walked farther into the room, not even noticing the group in the middle. "_AGAIN_!"

"Dear one, aren't you happy with us yet? We couldn't have been more pleased to have you here with us?" Aro asked her.

"Felix, can't you see we are in the middle of something else at the moment!" Caius yelled at the huge vampire. "Take her elsewhere until we are finished with this mess!"

"Caius, brother. We can not simply cast off one of our own in such a manner. Sweet Aurora is clearly upset and we must mend her suffering. Don't you agree brother Marcus?" Aro asked and Marcus only nodded but I couldn't focus anymore.

"Impossible!" I breathed out, barely a whisper. "_Aurora_."

A/N: Thank you for everyone who's been very patience with this story. Its taken me a lot longer than I thought it would. I hope its worth all the work but everyone/thing seemed to keep delaying me.


	5. Ch5 Last Request!

_Ch5 Last Request!_

_Tristan's POV_

"_Impossible!" I __breathed out, barely__ a whisper. "__**Aurora**__."_

The room around me fell completely silent, all eyes on me again but then glancing back from me to the girl that walked in moments ago. _My whole world came crashing down on me as this small women slowly lifted her head in my direction _and I saw the swift flashes of emotions that crosses her eyes. _First was shock, surprise, and confusion_. Then came _hurt, sadness, anger _and the last look she gave me was pain, _pure torturous pain _before her eyes closed and she turned away from me again. Whispers and murmurs were coming from all around the room, from my children and the other vampires in the room but _I never heard a sound_. My own personal world had been shattered for the third time since I'd been turned. The first was when I woke to see the burning remains of a vampire in the fire, _I had always thought it was my love_ because I heard her scream as I was turning; _not knowing then what it meant_. I woke to find the fire and no other explanation as to what had happened. I thought for so long that my love had been take from me and killed right there beside me, _but I was clearly mistaken_. Aurora wasn't killed that day, those ashes belonged to another _so why_? What happened that night and _why is she here now_? Why did she bring me into this life _if she was only going to leave me in the end_?

"You know our sweet Aurora, my friend?" Aro asked surprised as he to, glanced between both of us. "Something seems to be troubling you. My dear Aurora, tell us what is the matter."

"I, … I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone in this group." The _sweetest voice I've ever heard _spoke the words that further _devastated my broken heart_, there was nothing left. "Master nothing troubles me that can not wait till you are finished. I am deeply sorry for this interruption, Masters. My brother can be a little head-strung sometimes and he acts before he thinks."

"My apologizes Masters." Felix stated before taking his place back by Aurora and the other man beside her.

"_Wait, wait, wait_. **She's alive**! …" Misty suddenly asked out of shock as she stepped out from behind Spike, _who was trying to keep her hidden in the back to keep her safe_.

"Everyone needs to calm down." Blake said calmly as he looked around at all the confused faces. "As confusing as all this is for us, _imagine what poor Tristan must be feeling right now_. Jackie that was _not _me asking to hear what he's feeling either."

"Hey, I don't _always _do that!" Jackie defended with a smile but her eyes, _which looked straight at me then_, showed her deep concern and sympathy that she felt for me in this moment.

"Masters, I feel since I have caused a distraction from your meeting that I should retire for the night." Aurora said simply with barely a whisper. "When your business is finished with these _visitors_, we can discus other matters.

I watched as she slowly turned to walk away and suddenly everything came back to me then. "WAIT!" I demanded from across the room. "I have a right to know why."

Her smile turned sorrowful as she looked back to me. "I'm sorry friend, I _can't _answer you." Aurora said to me before turning back towards the door. "I am not who you seem to think I am. I wish you luck and that you find happiness _once you leave here_."

With those last words she and the other man, _who's name was never said_, left through those doors and once again she was out of my sight. _She claims to be someone else but I know that was her_. The same name and the same look in her beautiful eyes_, the only differences really is the sadness there _and how my eyes see her perfection more clearly now. Aurora left me burning all those years ago to wake up alone in this new world when she and her brother came here. _She turned me so she could leave me alone forever_? Why would she do this to me and now act as if she never knew me? What happened to my Roman Goddess, my Fairy Tale princess, … _what happened to my perfect Angel_? Would Aurora really leave me with nothing after promising a life with me? I received my only answer as the doors closed with a scrapping creek and a resounding boom, _followed by silence_. Silence is how my life shall be now that my life has no meaning, no reason for being and _no purpose left to live for_. In a matter of minutes my life lost everything I ever had, and I didn't have a lot left to being with. No love, no revenge because she wasn't killed, _I have nothing more to live for _and _forever to live with my nothingness_. Suddenly I was glad to say I had found myself in the heart of the Volturi.

"My children go free." I said with little emotion left in my voice. "We have no more reason to be here. I apologizes but there seems to have been a misunderstanding and now my children should leave to find their own lives elsewhere. _My children go free_!"

"Well, what about you? Father why should we leave without you?" Raven asked but all the others had the same looks.

"You have each other still. You have your mates. You don't need me and there is nothing else I can teach thee." I told them honestly.

"But we're a family Tristan. We already lost so many of us today, you can't ask of to leave behind another." Katherine said stubbornly as she took a step closer towards me.

"_ENOUGH_! WE DECIDE WHO CAN LEAVE AND WHEN, NOT YOU!" Caius shouted _out of annoyance_.

"_Caius_, dear brother. Can't you see that our guests are suffering right now. We should show some compassion. Please, my friends what is it that we can do to help?" Aro asked honestly.

"Allow them a safe trip back to the states. My family is innocent of any crime and we no longer have a purpose here." I begged of Aro and pleaded with the others to leave without argue.

"Why should we leave without you?" Katherine asked, _of course she would argue_. "Tell us what will become of you."

"Katherine _please_, this is his wishes. Leave it be and let us all move on with our lives. Tristan will do the same." Zane told her but I knew _he had already read my mind so he knew my plans_.

"We shall allow a safe passage for those who wish to go _but since some of you seem to be without a purpose now_, we will offer a second option. Stay with us, _join our guard _and begin an even greater purpose!" Aro mused enthusiastically.

I was afraid of this offer, the Boy told me this may happen and I was trying to free my family before it came to pass. I was too late and _far too gone _to fully feel horrible about what was about to happen. They are free from my control now so if they agree to stay it will be of their choosing. For a vampire to join the Volturi it isn't so bad, _in fact most would find this to be a great honor_. My family _however _have more compassion for life than most of these other vampires. The fate of my family is in their hands now but from the looks on their faces none seemed willing to jump at either offer.

"Where would we go, _back home_?" Ember asked after a few moments of complete silence.

"Yes, home is where we should go." Devon answered as he held Ember in his arms protectively. "We should all go together."

"Home sounds like a great idea." Parker said as he took Piper's hand in his. "Together as a family."

"If that's what Tristan wants from us, then I would have to agree." Blake answered and Raven just nodded behind him.

"I think I'd like to learn more about this group of vampires." King answered after giving it some thought. "There seem to be many things we could learn from them here."

"I'll stay if King does. But keep in touch my siblings." Summer announced as she smiled at King's excitement.

"Some among you seem to be very powerful as well, maybe there are some talents we haven't seen yet?" Storm mused _mostly to herself_, I could see Dover agreeing to stay just for her.

"I'd like to stay a little longer. Not as the guard but to learn more about Italy?" Misty said as she looked over to Spike. "What do you think we should do?"

"We can stay if you wish, I'd be fine with either choice." Spike answered with a small smile.

"Well what do you think Katt?" Jackie asked after another beat of silence. "Do you wish to stay or go home?"

"WHY ASK _ME_?" Katherine asked annoyed. "I'm not happy about any of this right now. None of this makes sense Tristan and everything is now one big mess. Our family isn't a family anymore, _it is loosing members left and right _and, and, … _**AND**_."

"And we should go home." Zane finished for her before continuing on. "We aren't going to loose the others. As Summer said we will stay in touch with them."

"Then we go home." Jack said simply while Jackie smiled beside him and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, Katherine. We should go home." Gypsy said softly and _I for one was shocked to hear that from her_.

"Katherine, its time you go home. Start a new family with the others. A better family than I could have ever given you." I said to her as convincingly as I could, _given how dead I felt already_.

"_**Fine**_. … But I won't be happy about this Tristan." She finally agreed after a little while longer.

"Wonderful, splendid! Friends, I'm so glad that some of you have decided to stay." Aro said excitedly. "I truly hope that the rest of you won't become strangers. We hope you will visit again."

It wasn't too long after that until all of my children were being lead off in different directions. Some were taken down the halls to different rooms of this castle to stay the night or out on the town to see more of the city. Others were given assistance and other necessary things to start there trip back home. Before too long there wasn't anyone left in the room but the three vampires sitting on the thrones, a few guard members for safety, Katherine, Zane and _myself_. Katherine wanted to be the last person to leave so she could tell me what she was really thinking about all this. _I really didn't need to be a mind reader to be able to figure out what she was thinking right now_. It was written all over her face. She was pissed, she was confused and most of all she was _hurt_. Hurt that I was forcing her to leave after all her loyalty. Any other time that would have crushed me a little, _to know that I had hurt one of my very loyal and very caring children_ but in this moment the only thing I could feel is nothing. Empty nothingness, an endless black hole that reaches deep with in me and threatens to swallow me whole. _Nothing mattered _and _nothing can change that ever again_.

"Do _**you **__even care _that _you _may **never **_see us again_?" Katherine demanded of me after I still said nothing.

"Katherine, I care that I know you will be happy with Zane." I answered as honest as I could. "Your loyalty to me was never about me, _it was about family_. Start a new family, live with Zane, Jack and Jackie. Be happy and live together, _keep each other sane and safe_. Nothing else matters, not me and _certainly not what happens to __**me **__after you walk out those doors_. Katt I promise things are ok."

And _with that_, they both left. They followed some female vampire with brown hair and a very nice, fake smile. She took them the same way that Jack and Jackie went _so hopefully my children will live together_. Hopefully they will be peaceful and happy. To be honest, _I was just happy to be alone with the leaders_; finally. Now I could end my suffering without the others being here to witness _my last pathetic attempted at succeeding in something_. I never seem to get anything right and this wouldn't be easy but maybe it won't have to be. _Painful might be the best way to go at this point_.

"My lords, now that the others have made up their minds and have gone from this area, I wish to ask for a favor from you." I said as I looked into the eyes of the vampires I thought I came to destroy, _only now to ask them for my destruction_. "I'd like to ask for the end of my torment! Will you please assist me in ending my life?"

"Why would you ask us of this, my dear friend?" Aro asked sounding genuinely confused and slightly shocked. "What reason do you suddenly have for ending your life?"

"_I have lost my reason to live_, I have lost my mated half and without my love I have no reason for anything." I answered. "Please, my lords _I'm begging of you_. Take pity on this old tormented soul and save me from this suffering!"

For the first time since he walked into this room and for the first time ever; _I saw life spark into the eyes of the other leader_, Marcus. He looked to me with knowing eyes and endless pools of heartache. He lifted his head and stared straight at me before is shriveled lips parted slightly._ Marcus never seemed more alive than he did in this one moment _and at this point I knew, _he lost his love some time ago_ as well. He was living a life without reason but he was bound to these other vampires so he continued to exist. Barely there, _barely alive but still he continued on_. I had no bonds to keep me here so I had nothing left to live for. _I had nothing but death_.

"Very well then, friend." Marcus said with determination in his voice, just barely a whisper. "We shall grant your last request."

"Well, someone should pay for the trouble this group has caused us. I guess your life shall due." Caius announced.

Aro waited a moment, watching me. "_Such is a waist_, my friend. Such a shame to throw ones life away but it seems we shall assist you in this one task, _regardless_."

_Soon my pain will be forgotten and my suffering will no longer rule my world_. Soon the ache in my heart will only exist in the memories of those who will long since forget my face. Soon I will be nothing and in this moment, _I couldn't have asked for more_. I wished to be nothing, I wished to be all that I felt right now. _I wished to end this ever lasting pain in my already dead heart_. Soon everything will be over for me and yet with all my pain it couldn't seem to come soon enough for _this whisper of a man_. My mind came back to the present and the room which held the vampires that would give me my freedom again. I never heard the command that was given but I saw three vampires step out from around the room and come closer to me. _One really tall and muscular man, one tall and beautiful women, _and _one short and sleek man_. They came to surround me, the women and smaller man came on either side of me and grabbed my arms before the tall one came in front of me to grab my head _roughly_. They all looked to their masters for the order to take my life and _I simply closed my eyes to enjoy this last moment_, knowing that peace would finally be mine again. I tired to shut out the rest of the world and just focus on the hands surrounding me, _waiting for them to squeeze harder_. I tired to drown out the rest of the sounds and feelings but when the door opened again I couldn't focus on anything but the pain in my heart again. She was here again, _my permanent torment. _Even in this last moment _she had to come and ruin the peace I would be feeling_.

"_**What are you doing**_?" Aurora shouted once she walked in, but I never opened my eyes because I was still waiting for the end.

"The man has offered his life for all the troubles he and the visitors have caused all of us." Caius answered sounding a little smug about something, _maybe that's just his personality_.

"But … _You can't do this_." Aurora said forcefully. "He doesn't deserve this. Nothing that happened was his fault. Masters, forgive me but you can not do this to him. _Let him live_."

"Tristan has asked this of us. We can not possibly deny a suffering man his last relief." Marcus spoke again solemnly.

"I understand how you feel my dear, _about the death of any creator_ but it is necessary in our line of duty. You must learn to understand and _accept this as apart of our lives_." Aro spoke now and seemed to have true concern.

"But not this man. _Please_, Masters _not Tristan_ or I'm afraid you'll have to take me as well." Aurora said with determination.

_I couldn't believe my own ears_, so from the shock I had to open my eyes but _all I saw was the robe of the man in front of me_. Only the thought of _these vampires trying to take her life _had put another filter of red over my eyes again. I was so filled with pain of her denial and yet _here she was demanding them to take her life_. They'd have to fight me if they even thought about hurting her! _I'd still defend her against any harm_ even if she doesn't, _I still love Aurora with all my broke, mangled heart_. She doesn't love me but she cares for the life of every creator _so of course she wouldn't want them to kill me now_. She would rather I live my life and suffer through this pain then watch them rip me to pieces. Even as I suffer now I can't seem to keep from smiling at her beautiful sentimental nature. Regardless of her wishes, _I would find a way to end my live as soon as I got out of her sight_, if that's what I have to do. I can't possibly live with this suffering I feel and _the emptiness_.

"What is the point of a life without its reason?" I asked as _I slowly closed my eyes again _and my head hung down. "Aurora, I now know you were never the women I thought I had lost. So for you to care about my life means very little. _I will leave this place if it means that much to you_ but ending my life here won't effect your life any more than if I find my end else where, _will it now_?"

"You can't talk like this." Aurora whispered softly.

I heard her moving before I felt her removing the other vampires' hands from me. She pushed them away and gently allowed me to gentle fall on my knees, my head still hung lazily and my eyes still closed but _I couldn't help my smile at the smell of her sweet, sweet scent so close to me again_. She was heaven to be around and yet the worst pain still filled my heart at _the reminder that she was never really mine_. I was never going to be with this _**perfect Angel**_.

"Tristan please, _don't take your life like this_. You have so much to live for and I can't bare the thought that you won't exists anymore." Aurora spoke softly to me as she was kneeling with me.

"_Why do __**you **__even care_?" I asked desperately. "Why did you turn me if you never wanted to stay with me? _What was the point of all that we shared while I was human_? Was there any point to this?"

"She was never supposed to turn you." Someone's angry voice called from somewhere far off, _maybe back by the doors_.

"_Felix_. … Brother this is all your fault and _you never feel anything_. How can you be so cruel and uncaring?" Aurora called as she tightened her hands around one of mine.

"Because, dear sister, _I know my place in these worlds _and you should learn yours." Felix answered back. "You never should have found this one and more importantly you should never have bitten him. You were right to leave when you did but it still doesn't erase the damage that you had already caused."

"So you do know this man, Aurora." Aro asked suddenly. "Why did you say other wises before, my dear?"

"To save him from a similar fate that you are trying to give him now, Master." Aurora told them all. "Felix told me that you would kill him _so I had to leave him in order to keep him safe _but he came here … Please you can't kill him. I love Tristan!"

"Why would we kill him Dear?" Aro asked confused.

"He was human when I met him but he wanted to be with me still. I promised to turn him and for that I had to tell him of our world. I broke our most important law and I couldn't allow him to suffer for my mistake." She was pleading with them without truly saying what it was she desired.

"My suffering couldn't have been worse no matter what they would have done to me back then." I whispered, _more to myself but I felt her grip on me tighten _and I realized my own mistake then.

_She said to keep me safe, she had to leave _… so when she turned me, Felix made her leave because he threatened me? Aurora left to protect me and keep me safe and denied knowing me to do the same now. _She still cares for me just as she always has _but she was trying to keep me safe so now we both have to suffer. _Aurora still loves me_! She always has. … _Why am I in danger now though_?

"What danger would he be in now? Aurora you had already bitten him when Felix came to threaten you, _did you not_?" Aro asked again even more confused; _just as I was_.

"Yes, I bit to turn him and then Felix came. He said if you all found out then Tristan would have to die." Aurora's whispered breathed was filled with pain and _I had to look into her eyes then_.

"_There was no crime once your teeth reached my skin_, my Love." I told her as I gentle placed my hand to her soft cheek. "Your brother lied to you so you would leave me there, _alone_. He clearly wasn't happy with you choosing a human for your lover."

"What?" Aurora looked up at me suddenly with confusion and anger in her eyes _then she turned to glare at her brother_.

"Its alright, Aurora, _leave him be_." I told her as I stroked her cheek and back around to brush her beautiful hair. "He was only looking out for you and he clearly only wants the best for his litter sister."

"You _are the best _for me Tristan." She replied with earnest. "I love you so much and I always have. Felix should have never gotten in the middle of things, _then you wouldn't be here right now trying to kill yourself. _Because of me and my stupid brother, you've had to suffer so much pain and then again when I tried to keep you safe by saying I didn't know you._ I thought I was going to break down and die right then_. Tristan please don't leave me?"

"I'm afraid its no longer in my hands Love." I explained as I looked back to the three vampires, still watching us.

"A happy ending is needed." Marcus said dully as he slumped back and his eyes filled with a _dead-like _filter once again, _just as it was when he first walked back into the room_.

"A splendid suggestion brother. _A happy ending in deed_." Aro called enthusiastically. "Come again to visit my friends!"

"Just let us get on with this and move on." Caius said sounding annoyed and slightly bored.

As Aurora and I stood back up, I could see Felix from the corner of my eye, _he was glaring at me_ and I knew if I tried I could still read his thoughts with the little ability I had left. Why would I want to is beyond me but I did however _wish to read my Love's thoughts_. She was always so sweet and caring, her mind was like a small child's dream. _So innocent and full of bright colored, happy words_. Adorable was my Angela and now she was with me again. We walked hand in hand back through those doors and out into the night, _together_. We raced through the city and when we reached the edge I froze. _Where was I taking her_? Where would she want to go, or did she want to stay here? I have no idea what I was going to do.

"We should find your family Tristan. I would love to meet them!" Aurora said with a smile as she noticed my hesitance.

So that's what we did. We went to find my family and live happily ever after. … Or at least that was my plan as we got on that plane. By the time we got back to the house everyone that had already gone home were lounging around. Jack and Jackie were sitting out on the front porch. After they both stopped attacking me, they told me Blake and Raven went out for a run. I could hear that Devon, Gypsy, Parker, and Piper were all up stairs laughing and having fun. Out of all the children that came home, I was most surprised to see that Katherine and Zane were still here. I thought for sure that Katherine would have been too pissed to come home. Zane and Jackie must have worked really hard at calming her down on the way home. She was however sitting alone in her room at the moment but that changed when she noticed it wasn't Blake and Raven that had come home. Yeah, _she was still pissed at me_ but I know she'll get over it in a few days and she was happy to see me.

…

Bella's POV

{A look back to what we missed with Edward and Bella …}

Edward wrapped me tightly in his arms and I couldn't concentrate much after that. Edward always made me loose focus so _I can't think about anything but him_. Its always been like that, _even when I was human_. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and tenderly kissed his neck, _**I felt better**_. He took my hand and kissed it gently and we sat there, _together; _just how it should be. I felt bad for Tristan still because _he must feel horrible about what happened to Aurora_. I kind of wished he didn't go off to Italy like that but what could I have done? He never meant any harm and he was just _a lost soul looking for a way to live with his pain_. I was going to share another lovely night with Edward and _he was probably dead _by now. A peaceful night with the cottage all to ourselves while his ashes have been blow to the winds. Nothing could make me feel better in this moment _apart from Edward _so I'm glad he was here but I still feel horrible about what happened to Tristan.

"He made his choice Bella." Edward whispered after guessing why my mood was so sullen again. "There was nothing you could have done, _he was a man on a mission_. At least he's free from the pain he was feeling before."

"Edward, _how can you say that_?" I demanded completely shocked. "Tristan is probably dead right now and you're trying to make it seem like he's better off that way?"

"_Well_, If I were in his place …" Edward started but I couldn't listen to all this again, I had to cut him off before he started talking crazy about how he'd want to die and _other insane stuff_.

"That's enough Edward." I ordered him to stop and placed my hand over his mouth. "I told you, you were never allowed to talk like that. You can't keep thinking like that, Edward."

He kissed my hand before easily removing it from his mouth. "I didn't mean to upset you, Love. I only meant to explain what you thought was a cruel comment. I meant no harm in what I said because anyone in love as much as us would feel the same Bella."

"_NO_! … You're not allowed." I told him again only this time I got up from the couch and rushed to stare out of one of the windows. "I can't listen to this anymore Edward. _Please stop_."

He came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head in the crook of my neck. He just held me like that for a while, _neither of us said anything _and _the room grew incredibly silent_. After a while I couldn't stand it any longer so I turned around him his arms. He allowed my movements but never actually released his hold on me, _something I was absolutely happy about myself_. Once I was fully facing him, I reached up on my tip toes and kissed my husband _with every ounce of passion I had_. After a while of just us kissing a random thought came to me.

"The other night I was trying to look something up online and this website took me to this random page. On that page were names and their meanings … The first one I saw was _Tristan_. Do you know what the name Tristan means, Edward?" I asked after I explained my really random thought to my adorably confused husband.

He chuckled once. "No, Bella. I don't so tell me, _what does the name Tristan mean_?" He took my hand to lead me back to the couch and we sat down together so I could tell him the meaning.

"Tristan has two origins Welsh and French. The _Welsh _origin means _noise of arms_ or _clanking sword_ and The _French _origin means _sad _or _**sorrowful**_." I told Edward after remembering what the page had said. "I think these meanings truly fit him. Tristan was always ready for a fight and was gifted with a sword but most of all, _Tristan was always sad and full of sorrow_. Even when he was at his happiest, his eyes always showed his deep hidden pain and sadness. I always felt sorry for him _even as I small child_."

"You've always been a very caring person Bella. Of course you could tell something was wrong _even back then_." Edward told me as he kissed my cheek and brushed a stray hair back behind my ear. "I know you still feel sorry for Tristan but at least now he's with Aurora again, where ever they are, _I'm sure they're together_."

"_Together, forever _… just as it should be for when you're in love!" I agreed whole heartedly with Edward and I cuddled into his embrace again as we both relaxed into the couch.

Nothing could be better in this moment, _even though I still felt a little bad for Tristan and Aurora_,I also believed that Edward was right. They had to be together and that meant they were both happy again. Maybe that's all Tristan needed after all, to be with her again. Either way, I'm glad to know he won't be lonely anymore and that Edward and I will spend the rest of our lives _happily ever after_, until the ends of time with our beautiful family and daughter!

A/N: Thank you for everyone who's been very patience with this story. Its taken me a lot longer than I thought it would to finish but here it is lol. I'm so happy with how it came out and I guess it was worth all the work but everyone/thing seemed to keep delaying me.

Couples I made up: Jack and Jackie, Zane and Katherine, Blake and Raven, Spike and Misty, Tanner and Daisy, King and Summer, Richard and Kim, Hunter and Holly, Dover and Storm, Devon and Ember, Slade and Gypsy, Parker and Piper

Single until later: Tristan and Aurora


End file.
